


Il lupo ed il falco

by mikimac



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Hawke John, M/M, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Wolf Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cavaliere, due dottori ed una ladra, alleati per salvare un amore e spezzare una maledizione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strani compagni di viaggio

**Author's Note:**

> In questa fine agosto, con il rientro al lavoro definitivo ormai vicino (domani) e le prossime ferie decisamente lontane (Natale?), ecco a voi una storia romantica e tranquilla.   
> Questo racconto è ispirato ad un film di qualche tempo fa, che io ho amato moltissimo. Immagino di non essere la sola a sapere cosa sia “Lady Hawke”. Per chi non lo conoscesse ed avesse voglia di trascorrere un paio d’ore davanti ad fantasy romantico, si tratta di un film di Richard Donner del 1985 con Rutger Hauer, Michelle Pfeiffer e Matthew Broderick. Non mi addentro nel racconto della trama del film, perché è ripresa dalla mia storia.
> 
> Ho messo l’avvertimento OOC perché i personaggi di Sherlock si dovranno adattare a quelli del film. Cercherò di mantenere IC i personaggi della nostra serie preferita, ma non posso esserne sicura.
> 
> I diritti sui personaggi sia di Sherlock che di Lady Hawke non mi appartengono.   
> Spero che questo racconto non ne ricordi altri, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Strani compagni di viaggio**

Non sapeva se fuori ci fosse il sole o se la giornata fosse grigia, nebbiosa o piovosa. A dire il vero, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse giorno o notte. Da quando era stata buttata nelle segrete della prigione di Londra, Mary Morstan aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Sembrava che a sua maestà, Re Edoardo I dei Plantageneti, non importasse molto che i prigionieri sapessero quando sarebbe scoccata la loro ultima ora.

Mary Morstan era una ragazza di quasi vent’anni magra, non troppo alta, bionda, con vispi ed intelligenti occhi azzurri, dotata di una parlantina veramente efficace e stordente. Rimasta orfana, non aveva parenti che si prendessero cura di lei, così si era trasferita a Londra, nella città in espansione, per trovare un lavoro. Purtroppo per lei, nel XIII secolo la maggior parte delle ragazze sole finivano quasi sempre per fare due lavori. Uno era il mestiere femminile più antico del mondo. Per quanto non fosse certo una brutta ragazza, Mary non si sentiva portata a fare la prostituta, soprattutto perché aveva saputo che si prendevano troppe malattie. Non le era rimasto, quindi, che adattarsi alle circostanze e trasformarsi in una provetta ladra. Questo le aveva permesso di sopravvivere dignitosamente, fino a quando le guardie del Re la avevano catturata e buttata nelle segrete, da cui sarebbe uscita solo per essere giustiziata.

Rannicchiata sulla brandina scalcagnata, che le faceva da letto, nella cella umida e buia, senza nessuno con cui parlare, la ragazza cercava un modo per salvarsi la vita.

“Ma io sono ancora giovane, Signore. – borbottò al nulla, in tono lamentoso e leggermente piccato – Non permetterai veramente che io venga uccisa! Cosa ho fatto di male, in fin dei conti? Certo, lo so che non si dovrebbe rubare, ma nessuno di quelli a cui ho sottratto un po’ di soldi morirà di fame! Io, invece, sarei morta sicuramente, se non avessi alleggerito quella gente di qualche moneta. È forse giustizia questa? Ti prego, Signore, non permettere che io sia impiccata. Ti prometto che non ruberò mai più nulla e che mi troverò un lavoro onesto.”

Non ottenendo nessuna risposta, con un sospiro esasperato, Mary si alzò dalla brandina, facendo un piccolo balzo. Con sua grande sorpresa, si rese conto che una delle piastre, che componevano il pavimento, si era mossa. Incredula, fece alcuni altri saltelli, per tastare la resistenza della piastra. Si muoveva veramente! La piastra non era molto grande, ma Mary era sicura che, se fosse riuscita a rimuoverla, avrebbe potuto passarci, dato che aveva una corporatura minuta.

“Grazie, Signore! – esclamò, con entusiasmo – Sapevo che non mi avresti abbandonata!”

Con uno sguardo rapido, Mary trovò il cucchiaio che usava per mangiare, quando si ricordavano di portarglielo. Lo prese ed iniziò a lavorare per smuovere sempre più la lastra, fino a quando riuscì a sollevarla. Sotto di lei scorreva dell’acqua. Era scura e non profumava di fiori, ma era un passaggio sicuro verso l’esterno e verso la libertà:

“Questo è sicuramente un bel dono, Signore, – ringraziò, con gratitudine – però sarei veramente delusa se si trattasse di un canale di scolo delle fogne. Se posso esprimere la mia preferenza, gradirei immergermi in acque piovane, ma se tutto quello che puoi darmi sono le fognature, vedrò di accontentarmi.”

Si guardò intorno rapidamente, per capire se potesse prendere qualcosa di utile, ma la cella era veramente squallida e spoglia. Senza pensarci troppo, afferrò il cucchiaio, che decise essere il suo portafortuna, e si infilò nella piccola apertura, con un po’ di fatica, cadendo nel vuoto. Il salto non fu molto alto e l’impatto con l’acqua non fu doloroso. Le acque gelide che la accolsero erano sicuramente puzzolenti, ma decisamente piovane.

“Grazie, Signore! Sapevo che non mi avresti delusa!” gridò, con entusiasmo.

 

 

La corrente iniziò a trascinarla verso lo sbocco del canale di scolo e Mary si lasciò trasportare, opponendo la resistenza necessaria a mantenere la testa fuori dall’acqua. Tutto sembrava procedere nel migliore dei modi. La luce era sempre più forte, facendole capire che fuori fosse giorno e che la libertà fosse a portata di mano. Improvvisamente, davanti a Mary si presentò un’apertura che le permetteva di vedere il fiume, dall’altra parte, ma un grido di disappunto le uscì dalla gola, senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarlo: “Ah, no! Questo no! So che merito, sicuramente, una punizione per le mie azioni non proprio legali, anche se giustificate dalla necessità, però, non puoi illudermi, facendomi credere che sarò libera, poi mi presenti delle sbarre! Mi spieghi a cosa servano delle sbarre all’uscita di un canale di scolo? Hanno forse paura che possano entrare i ladri? Gente di poca fede!”

Arrivata alla grata, che ostruiva l’uscita del canale, Mary la afferrò e la strattonò con rabbia. Si rese conto immediatamente che i cardini erano corrosi e potevano cedere facilmente.

“Ti chiedo scusa, Signore. – ridacchiò, sollevata – Avrei dovuto sapere quanto tu mi voglia bene ed avere più fede. Cercherò di non lamentami, fino a quando non ne avrò veramente ragione.”

Con il suo inseparabile cucchiaio, Mary lavorò i cardini febbrilmente. Quando cedettero, lanciò un piccolo grido di gioia. Spostò, a fatica, una parte della grata e passò, cercando di non ferirsi con le sbarre arrugginite. Scivolò nel fiume, facendo attenzione a non farsi trascinare al largo dalla corrente. Sarebbe stato stupido arrivare fino a lì per morire annegati. Fortunatamente per Mary, quel giorno il Tamigi scorreva placido e tranquillo, così lei riuscì a risalire la riva, senza farsi notare da occhi indiscreti.

 

 

La prima cosa che vide, appena arrivata in cima all’argine, fu la casa di un commerciante, con davanti stesa la biancheria ed un cavallo con le sacche da viaggio ancora appese.

Mary alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Tu mi capisci, vero? – domandò, in tono dispiaciuto – Sai quanto mi dispiaccia rompere subito la promessa che ti ho fatto solo poco fa, ma lo vedi anche tu! Se non mi metto vestiti asciutti, posso prendermi una polmonite e morire. Avresti fatto tutto questo per nulla, non credi? Per quanto riguarda quelle sacche… insomma… se tu non avessi voluto che io le alleggerissi, non me le avresti fatte trovare! Con quei soldi, potrò mantenermi e trovare un lavoro onesto, in modo da rispettare la promessa che ti ho fatto. Affare fatto?”

Mary rimase in attesa di un segno. Nessuno uscì dalla casa. Nessuno si avvicinò dalla strada vicina. Non ci furono lampi o fulmini: “Lo prendo per un sì!” concluse, soddisfatta.

Mary si avvicinò al cavallo, accarezzandolo e mormorandogli parole rassicuranti. Il cavallo scalpitò nervosamente, ma non nitrì, permettendo alla giovane ladra di frugare nelle sacche. Con un sorriso soddisfatto, si impossessò di un sacchetto, che sembrava contenere un bel malloppo di monete. Svelta e guardinga, Mary si avvicinò agli abiti appesi, che erano asciutti e adatti a lei. La giovane donna si cambiò velocemente e si allontanò dalla casa e dalla città. Era ora di trovare un altro posto in cui vivere.

 

 

Mary camminò tutto il giorno e tutta la notte, allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile dalla città. Nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente, arrivò in vista di una locanda, costruita in uno spiazzo, vicino alla foresta. Si sentiva sicura ed invincibile, perché quello era il suo periodo fortunato. Come poteva non esserlo, quando era riuscita a fuggire dalle segrete di sua maestà, trovando pure un piccolo capitale, che le avrebbe permesso di sopravvivere fino all’arrivo in una nuova città? Mary aveva voglia di festeggiare e di vantarsi della sua incredibile impresa. La giornata era luminosa e c’erano diversi avventori seduti ai tavoli, che si trovavano davanti alla locanda.

“Oste porta fuori dalla cantina il tuo vino migliore! – esordì Mary, a voce alta – Dobbiamo festeggiare! Non capita certo tutti i giorni di fuggire dalle galere del re e di sottrarsi al cappio del boia.”

“E chi lo avrebbe fatto?” chiese uno degli avventori.

Mary era troppo entusiasta per notare il tono tagliente dell’uomo, di cui vedeva solo la schiena, coperta da un lungo mantello nero.

“Io! Mary Morstan! – rispose, allegramente – Fino a poche ore fa, ero prigioniera nelle segrete di Londra. Guardatemi! Ora sono qui! Beviamo alla mia salute, amici! Oggi è una bella giornata.”

“Non se sarei così sicuro,” sibilò lo stesso uomo, alzandosi dal tavolo a cui era seduto.

Mentre si girava verso Mary, il cappuccio gli cadde dalla testa ed il mantello si aprì, rivelando la divisa delle guardie del re. Mary impallidì.

“Ora non fare nulla di stupido. – la avvertì l’uomo, in tono minaccioso – Stiamo rientrando da un giro di perlustrazione lungo e faticoso. Siamo stanchi ed arrabbiati, perché non abbiamo trovato l’uomo che stavamo cercando. Lasciati prendere e riportare nelle segrete, senza opporre resistenza. Se lo farai, potrei decidere di non divertirmi con te, prima di consegnarti al boia.”

Il cuore di Mary batteva impazzito, come se volesse uscire dalla gabbia toracica. Non poteva finire così! Non poteva tornare indietro! Fissò lo sguardo negli occhi gelidi e duri del capitano delle guardie. Erano sei uomini, grandi, grossi e probabilmente ben addestrati. Se avesse tentato di fuggire, non si sarebbero limitati a picchiarla. Le avrebbero fatto sicuramente di peggio, ma, tanto, non sarebbe importato a nessuno. Del resto, come poteva essere sicura che non l’avrebbero violentata ugualmente? Come avrebbe potuto fermarli? Non aveva nulla da perdere. Doveva provare a scappare.

 

 

Mary scattò, cercando di andare verso la foresta, ma il soldato fu più rapido di lei. L’uomo afferrò il collo della maglia della ragazza, tirandola verso di sé. Alla ladra mancò l’aria, ma ne andava della sua vita, quindi si girò versò l’uomo, cercando di colpirlo con un calcio. Il soldato la prevenne, respingendo la gamba della giovane, e con uno sbuffo annoiato le diede una sberla, che la stordì: “Pensi di andare avanti ancora per molto? – domandò, irritato – Stai solo rendendo più difficile la tua posizione.”

Per tutta risposta, Mary affondò i denti nella mano, che la aveva appena schiaffeggiata. Il soldato lanciò un grido di dolore, lasciando andare la maglia della ragazza. Mary cercò di scappare, ancora, ma un altro soldato le afferrò le braccia, bloccandola e ridendo sguaiatamente: “Anderson, se non riesci ad avere la meglio su uno scricciolo di ragazza come questa, come pensi di affrontare e battere il capitano Holmes?”

“Questa piccola vipera mi ha colto di sorpresa, – sibilò Anderson, furioso, soprattutto per essere stato deriso dal commilitone – ma ora me la pagherà cara!”

“Davvero un bello spettacolo. – una voce bassa e grave si levò da un uomo con un mantello nero, seduto ad uno dei tavoli più esterni – Siete sei uomini grandi, grossi ed armati contro una ragazzina minuta ed indifesa. Il re deve essere veramente orgoglioso dei suoi soldati.”

Anderson si girò verso lo sconosciuto. Poteva a stento sopportare di essere canzonato da un compagno d’armi. Non avrebbe mai permesso ad un semplice villico di prendersi gioco di lui: “Chi credi di essere? Vuoi andare a fare compagnia a questa ladra nelle segrete di Londra?”

L’uomo si alzò, scostando il cappuccio, che gli nascondeva il volto.

Il soldato venne perforato da due occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo, freddi e duri come l’acciaio. Una chioma disordinata di capelli ricci e neri li sovrastava, scompigliata dalla leggera brezza preserale, che si era alzata da qualche minuto. Le labbra erano serrate, una sottile linea irata. L’uomo, che dimostrava venticinque anni, era vestito completamente di nero, con abiti che indicavano chiaramente le sue origini nobili.

Anderson rimase paralizzato dalla sorpresa, quando riconobbe l’uomo che aveva davanti.

Un soldato si staccò dai quattro rimasti vicini al loro tavolo, per avvicinarsi al nuovo venuto, con un sorriso cordiale e felice: “Capitano Sherlock Holmes! È un piacere rivederla, signore. Non credo alle accuse di stregoneria, che le sono state rivolte, signore. Mi dia un ordine ed io le ubbidirò, senza esitazione.”

Anderson si riprese in fretta dalla sorpresa. Estratta la spada, infilzò il soldato, che aveva appena dichiarato la propria lealtà al cavaliere nero: “Traditore! – gridò – Questa è la fine che meriti!”

“NO,” urlò Sherlock, ma era troppo tardi. Il giovane soldato cadde a terra, morto.

Sherlock, con un lampo di gelida ira negli occhi, sfilò la lunga spada dal fodero, che portava al fianco: “Fammi vedere cosa sai fare,” mormorò, in tono di sfida.

Anderson lo caricò, ma Sherlock lo disarmò con pochi tocchi e lo trafisse. Gli altri quattro uomini fecero per avventarsi su di lui, con rabbia e violenza. Sherlock ne affrontò due, mentre gli altri due vennero attaccati da un magnifico falco, con un piumaggio grigio-biondo. Sherlock mise, velocemente, fuori combattimento i suoi due avversari ed affrontò gli altri due, facendoli finire in terra.

 

 

Mary aveva approfittato dello scontro per fuggire il più lontano possibile dalla locanda. Stava per arrivare all’inizio della foresta, quando sentì un rumore di zoccoli avvicinarsi a lei rapidamente. Tentò di aumentare la velocità, ma venne afferrata alla maglia, sollevata in aria e depositata, senza troppi complimenti, di traverso su un cavallo.

“Lasciami andare! – urlò, scalciando – Non è così che si tratta una signora!”

“Ti ho appena salvato la vita. – ribatté una voce seria e profonda – Potresti essermi un po’ riconoscente.”

“Grazie, ma mettimi giù. Non sono comoda.”

Mary non ricevette alcuna risposta. Il cavallo continuò la sua corsa, mentre il maestoso falco li seguiva.

Cavalcarono per un po’ di tempo, fino a quando trovarono una casa abbandonata:  “Questo posto andrà bene per passare la notte,” disse il cavaliere, scendendo da cavallo.

Mary scivolò giù, grata di poter cambiare posizione, ma offesa per essere stata trattata come un sacco: “Non hai ucciso tutti quei soldati e potrebbero seguirci. Ci sarà luce anche per qualche tempo, potremmo andare più lontano.”

“Il sole calerà fra poco. – ribatté Sherlock, in un tono secco, che non ammetteva repliche – Quei soldati non ci seguiranno. Si staranno leccando le ferite e cercheranno rinforzi. Striglia il cavallo. Nella sacca troverai qualcosa da mangiare. Chiuditi nella casa e non uscire. Qui sarai al sicuro, per stanotte.”

Sherlock si era tolto i guanti ed il mantello, infilandoli in una delle sacche.

Mary lo osservò interdetta, perché sembrava quasi che la stesse lasciando da sola. Non capiva cosa volesse da lei quest’uomo così severo e compassato, ma, ogni volta che Sherlock posava gli occhi sulla ragazza, lei sentiva un brivido gelido percorrerle la schiena. Quell’uomo portava guai e pericoli ed era meglio stargli il più lontano possibile. Se l’avesse veramente lasciata da sola per la notte, avrebbe potuto fuggire.

“Non farti venire l’idea di scappare. – la ammonì Sherlock – Potresti incappare in quei soldati ed io non sarei lì a proteggerti. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Dormi. Domani ci aspetta un lungo viaggio.”

Sherlock alzò il braccio sinistro, tenendo il gomito ad angolo. Il falco planò dolcemente, appoggiandosi all’avambraccio di Sherlock, che lo accarezzò. Negli occhi colore del ghiaccio apparve una luce triste e dolce.

Senza aggiungere altro, Sherlock si allontanò, con il falco.

 

 

Rimasta sola, Mary entrò nella capanna, portandovi anche il cavallo, e cercò di capire cosa fosse meglio fare. I soldati lasciati vivi dal misterioso cavaliere nero stavano, sicuramente, dando loro la caccia, anche se era calata la notte. Lei non sapeva se e dove avrebbe trovato un altro rifugio. Il tenebroso Sherlock Holmes, come le era sembrato che lo avessero chiamato i soldati, sapeva decisamente combattere, quindi poteva ritenersi moderatamente al sicuro, con lui. Certo, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quell’uomo, ma non le sembrava il tipo che andasse in giro a violentare fanciulle indifese. Non aveva _quello_ sguardo viscido e lussurioso che le riservava _quel_ tipo di uomini. Il soldato ucciso dal commilitone aveva parlato di stregoneria. Ecco. Questa cosa la spaventava. Anche tanto. Con quegli occhi, quel portamento regale e gli abiti neri, Sherlock Holmes avrebbe potuto essere un potente stregone. Per non parlare del bellissimo falco, che lo aveva aiutato e che li aveva seguiti. Aveva sentito parlare della falconeria, era un’attività da nobili, lo sapeva benissimo. Però… però… il modo in cui Sherlock aveva accarezzato e guardato quel falco aveva qualcosa di… di… romantico ed infelice. Non trovava altro termine, per descrivere ciò che aveva visto. E ciò la faceva rabbrividire.

“Non ti dispiace, se decido di andarmene, vero? – chiese, rivolta al cavallo – Nulla mi fa più paura della magia. Preferisco affrontare tagliagole e stupratori, piuttosto che essere invischiata in queste cose bizzarre, strane e pericolose. Sono sicura che lui tornerà molto presto e che ti darà una bella strigliata. Io vado.”

Aprì la porta. La notte era illuminata dalla luna piena, che le avrebbe permesso di capire dove stesse mettendo i piedi. Aveva fatto pochi passi, quando un maestoso e grosso lupo nero le sbarrò il passo. Mary fissò gli occhi color del ghiaccio del lupo:  “Buono, cagnolino. – mormorò, senza riuscire a nascondere la paura – Tu sei buono, vero? Non sei affamato. Guardami! Sono tutta ossa! Non ti sfameresti troppo, se mi mangiassi.”

Mentre parlava, Mary cercò di spostarsi verso la casa, ma un ringhio profondo la paralizzò. Non sapeva cosa fare, quando una voce dolce arrivò dal buio: “Smettila di comportarti in modo così feroce. La stai spaventando e non è certo una grande minaccia.”

Mary, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, alzò gli occhi dal lupo. La luce fredda della luna piena illuminò i capelli biondi di un uomo, non troppo alto, ma ben proporzionato, che si stava avvicinando al lupo. L’uomo dimostrava più o meno la stessa età del cavaliere nero ed indossava degli abiti comodi, ma fabbricati con stoffe pregiate. Mentre si avvicinava, rivolgeva un sorriso rassicurante alla ragazza e non sembrava per nulla preoccupato dalla presenza del grosso lupo nero. Mary aprì la bocca, senza riuscire ad emettere un solo suono, mentre si perdeva negli occhi color dell’oceano profondo del misterioso visitatore.

“Torna pure dentro. Nessuno di farà del male,” sussurrò l’uomo, con voce dolce.

Raggiunto il lupo, appoggiò una mano sulla testa dell’animale, che alzò il muso, guaendo dolcemente. Insieme, si allontanarono nel bosco.

“Questa è magia!” sbottò Mary, terrorizzata e corse dentro la casa, barricandovisi dentro. Era meglio attendere la luce del sole, per fuggire o prendere qualsiasi decisione. In questa strana notte, troppe forze misteriose erano all’opera, per trovarsi, da sola, nella foresta.

 

 


	2. La Torre

**La Torre**

La giovane ladra aveva fatto molta fatica a prendere sonno. Aveva bloccato la porta di ingresso e le finestre con tutto quello che aveva trovato nel piccolo rifugio abbandonato, ma nessuno sapeva meglio di lei, che anche la casa con le migliori misure di sicurezza poteva essere violata. Mary aveva ascoltato, con apprensione, ogni suono proveniente dall’esterno ed ogni scricchiolio prodotto dalle vecchie assi della casa. Ad aggiungere ansia all’ansia, si era levato un vento dispettoso, che aveva contribuito ad aumentare i rumori, mentre gli animali, che popolavano la foresta, sembravano avere deciso di parlare tutti insieme, in quella notte magica. La stanchezza aveva avuto la meglio sulla ragazza, quando la notte buia stava lasciando il posto ad una mattina grigia. Allora, il sonno la aveva avvolta in un abbraccio profondo e senza sogni.

 

 

Mary si svegliò, sentendo un piacevole profumo di carne abbrustolita. Il suo stomaco brontolò poco dignitosamente, ricordandole che fossero giorni, che non mangiava un pasto decente.

Ancora piuttosto assonnata, cercò di ricordare dove si trovasse. Gli eventi della notte precedente le balzarono subito alla mente. Il piacevole torpore del risveglio venne cacciato via e lei si svegliò completamente, decisa a scappare il più lontano possibile dal misterioso cavaliere, che la aveva salvata, e da Londra.

“Dato che sei sveglia, mi sembra il caso che tu venga a mangiare, prima che i brontolii del tuo stomaco portino i soldati del re fino a noi,” ordinò una voce profonda, in tono secco.

Mary sospirò. Non aveva senso fingere di dormire, perché non avrebbe ingannato il cavaliere. Un pensiero fugace la portò a chiedersi come avesse fatto Sherlock ad entrare in casa, ma sorvolò sulla risposta. Per quanto ne sapeva, il cavallo poteva essersi trasformato in un essere umano ed avere aperto la porta al suo padrone. Mary era più che decisa: sarebbe scappata alla prima occasione ed avere la pancia piena sarebbe stato decisamente d’aiuto. Si stiracchiò, come se si fosse appena svegliata, e raggiunse l’uomo, che stava finendo di mettere un po’ di carne e pane in alcuni piatti, appoggiati su un tavolo, piuttosto traballante. La ragazza studiò quello che c’era nel piatto. Il profumo era invitante, ma, forse, era solo la sua grande fame a fare apparire quel misero pasto appetitoso come se fosse stato un banchetto da re. Senza dire una parola, si sedette al tavolo e si avventò sul cibo, mangiando di gusto.

Il cavaliere nero la osservò, per qualche secondo, poi si sedette e sbocconcellò la carne, come se non avesse appetito. Mary finì di mangiare, che Sherlock aveva appena intaccato il proprio cibo.

“Se non hai fame, potrei finire io il tuo piatto. – propose la ragazza, senza troppi indugi – Sai, nelle prigioni del re non sono molto abbondanti con il mangiare, soprattutto per i condannati a morte. Sembra che reputino uno spreco di cibo, nutrire chi stia per morire.”

“In effetti, la cosa ha una sua logica,” ribatté il cavaliere in tono neutrale e con lo sguardo indifferente.

Mary si chiese se l’uomo si stesse prendendo gioco di lei o se pensasse veramente che i condannati a morte meritassero di essere affamati. La ragazza si era sempre fatta un vanto di capire tutti in pochissimo tempo, ma, stavolta, non riusciva ad inquadrare il suo salvatore e la cosa la innervosiva molto.

Mary aveva terminato di mangiare, in assoluto silenzio. Era strano, che lei non parlasse per tanto tempo, però quell’uomo la metteva in soggezione. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma quegli occhi chiari e severi la facevano sentire nuda e vulnerabile.

“Verrai a Londra con me,” la voce profonda di Sherlock interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“Perché?” il tono era più alto di un’ottava, rispetto al solito. Tornare a Londra era l’ultima delle opzioni di Mary. In quella città la aspettava la forca. Lei non aveva alcuna voglia di finire appesa e morire soffocata, lentamente, davanti ad un pubblico che schiamazzava e rideva, sbeffeggiandola, mentre lei agonizzava.

“Ho bisogno che mi aiuti ad entrare in una casa molto ben difesa. Sei una ladra, in fin dei conti, e non ti sarà difficile trovare un modo per farmi entrare, senza che nessuno mi noti. Dopo, potrai andartene per la tua strada.”

“Sono stata _accusata_ di essere una ladra. – puntualizzò Mary, drizzando la schiena e mostrandosi offesa – Ci sono tante persone malfidate, in questo mondo, che interpretano in modo sbagliato quello che …”

Sherlock alzò una mano, con un gesto imperioso. Gli occhi chiari dell’uomo la perforarono: “Sappiamo entrambi che sei una ladra. Non ha senso perdere tempo a negarlo.”

Un silenzio teso cadde nella piccola stanza. Si sarebbe potuto sentire un granello di polvere, che si adagiava pigramente sul tavolo. A rompere il silenzio, invece, fu il verso di un falco.

Mary si voltò di scatto verso la finestra. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che fosse aperta. Sul davanzale, era appoggiato il falco che aveva visto il giorno prima. La luce del sole donava al suo piumaggio un alone dorato, che lo faceva apparire incantato. Il rapace inclinò la testa da un lato, studiando attentamente i due umani. Quando aprì le maestose ali e si librò in volo, all’interno della stanza, Mary si protesse la testa con le braccia, temendo che il falco potesse aggredirla. Invece, non successe nulla. Nella stanza era caduto, di nuovo, il silenzio. Con molta circospezione, la ragazza spostò le braccia e alzò gli occhi sul cavaliere. Il rapace era appoggiato sul suo avambraccio e si stava lasciando accarezzare il petto candido, come se fosse stato un dolce cardellino e non un uccello capace di levare gli occhi ad un uomo, con i suoi artigli appuntiti. Lo sguardo di Sherlock aveva un’espressione dolcemente triste, mentre osservava il falco.

Mary rabbrividì, chiedendosi che cosa, o forse chi, vedesse il cavaliere in quell’uccello. Era sempre più convinta che fossero in gioco forze oscure e malvagie e lei non voleva averci assolutamente nulla a che fare. Doveva prendere tempo per organizzare la fuga: “Va bene, mi hai convinta. – sospirò, in tono rassegnato – Ti aiuterò. Però, voglio la tua parola d’onore che mi lascerai andare e che non mi consegnerai alle guardie del re.”

Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla, intento ad accarezzare le piume del falco: “Hai la mia parola. Ora, se hai finito di ingozzarti, possiamo partire.”

Con un movimento fluido, Sherlock si alzò da tavola, sempre tenendo il falco in perfetto equilibrio sull’avambraccio, e si avviò verso la porta.

“Io non mi sono ingozzata! Solo perché non sono nata in un castello o in un palazzo affrescato, non significa che non sia una signora e che non sappia comportarmi come tale!” Le sue parole indignate caddero nel vuoto. L’uomo era già uscito.

 

 

Si misero in viaggio subito dopo colazione. Sherlock aveva fatto salire Mary sul cavallo, facendola montare davanti a lui. Il destriero era un possente frisone, addestrato per la guerra, con il mantello completamente nero, che Sherlock aveva chiamato Golia*. Procedevano in completo silenzio.

Mary aveva tentato di attaccare discorso: “Cosa devi fare a Londra e perché devi entrare in un palazzo di nascosto? Potresti bussare alla porta sul retro, se non vuoi farti vedere alla principale,” ricevendo in risposta un secco: “Non sono affari tuoi,” che le aveva tolto ogni altra velleità di chiedere informazioni.

Il silenzio ostinato del compagno di viaggio permise a Mary di elaborare una lunga serie di piani di fuga, da mettere in pratica alla prima occasione.

Il falco li seguiva, volando in alto, ad ali spiegate. Il viaggio procedeva lento, dato che Sherlock non voleva affaticare il cavallo, costretto a trasportare due persone.

 

 

Erano in un bosco, quando Sherlock fermò il destriero e scese: “Faremo qui il campo, per trascorrere la notte. Il sole sta per tramontare.”

Mary osservò il cielo, scendendo da cavallo: “Ci saranno ancora un paio d’ore di luce. Potremmo continuare ancora un po’, in modo da avvicinarci a Londra ed arrivarci entro domani.”

“Ci fermiamo qui,” ribadì Sherlock.

Mary aveva capito quanto fosse inutile contraddire il cavaliere e scrollò le spalle: “Come il signore comanda,” ribatté in tono beffardo, accennando ad un inchino.

“Togli la sella a Golia e striglialo, mentre io preparo la cena. Stai attenta che morde.”

“Non sono un garzone di stalla,” borbottò Mary, avvicinandosi, comunque, al cavallo. Golia sbuffò e scalpitò nervosamente, ma lasciò che la ragazza gli levasse la sella e lo strigliasse, senza tentare di aggredirla.

Sherlock aveva preparato una zuppa, ma solo per Mary. Mentre la ragazza mangiava, l’uomo prese la sacca da viaggio e ne estrasse una corda.

“Cosa vuoi fare con quella cosa?”

“Io non passerò la notte qui con te, perciò ti lego ad un albero, così sarò sicuro di trovarti ancora, domani mattina. Non penserai che non abbia capito, che tenterai la fuga alla prima occasione.”

“Io non…”

“Credevo che avessi compreso che fosse inutile cercare di ingannarmi. Sei piuttosto facile da leggere, sai? Dici solo quello che fa piacere a chi tu abbia di fronte a te, in modo da ottenere ciò che vuoi, ma spesso pensi l’esatto contrario di quello che affermi. Io ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti ad entrare in quel palazzo di Londra, dopo di che potrai fare quello che vorrai. Ora, lasciati legare, non costringermi a diventare rude. Non voglio farti del male, ma non esiterò a farlo, se non mi obbedirai.”

“Uomo malfidente! – sbottò Mary, offesa – Se mi leghi, come farò a difendermi, se dovessero arrivare dei soldati del re, dei malviventi o qualche animale selvatico non proprio amichevole? Ieri sera ho visto un lupo, nero e grosso, che sembrava arrivare direttamente dall’Inferno. Ti sarei utile, se quella belva mi sbranasse?”

“Quel lupo non ti farà nulla. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono cupo – E non sarai sola.”

Mary sapeva di non avere speranze e si lasciò legare al tronco di un albero.

Appena finito, Sherlock si dileguò nel bosco.

 

 

Era calata la sera. Mary aveva tentato di liberarsi, ma i nodi erano veramente ben fatti ed aveva dovuto desistere, non trattenendo un lamento a voce alta: “Signore, lo so che devo espiare i miei peccati, ma non potevi trovare una punizione che non mi riportasse al punto di partenza e troppo vicino alla forca? Perché mi hai illusa, facendomi credere che mi sarei salvata, se poi hai deciso che dovessi soccombere al mio triste destino? Non pensi che sia un castigo troppo severo per le mie misere colpe?”

Naturalmente, non ottenne alcuna risposta e si rassegnò ad attendere una migliore occasione per fuggire, chiedendosi a chi si riferisse Sherlock, quando le aveva detto che non sarebbe stata sola.

Improvvisamente, sentì dei rumori, come se qualcuno si stesse avvicinando. Spaventata, la ragazza iniziò a parlare, camuffando la voce in modo tale, che sembrassero esserci molte persone, non solo lei: “Frank, hai sentito?... Sì, Tom, qualcuno si avvicina… Prendi l’arco Jim e preparati a colpire… Aspetta Carl, potrebbe essere Paul…”

“Sei brava, ma si vede che sei sola e legata ad un albero,” disse una voce divertita dal folto degli alberi.

Mary smise di parlare. Aveva riconosciuto la voce. Era quella dell’uomo biondo della notte precedente. Da dove era saltato fuori? Dove era stato tutto il giorno? Era sicura che nessuno li avesse seguiti, quindi, come poteva essere nel bosco, insieme a loro? Perché compariva solo di notte? Aveva fissato un appuntamento con Sherlock? E, se era così, dove era sparito il simpatico chiacchierone vestito di nero?

L’uomo biondo apparve nella radura, sorridendo gentilmente: “Non ti farò del male,” sussurrò.

“Sei reale o sei un’illusione?”

“Io sono dolore,”* mormorò con tono triste.

L’uomo si avvicinò al fuoco, scaldandosi le mani. Mary non aveva capito il senso della sua risposta, ma la spaventò ancora di più. L’aria intorno a loro era elettrica, carica di magia. Se fosse rimasta coinvolta in questa storia, avrebbe potuto essere accusata di stregoneria. La forca era decisamente meglio del rogo. Doveva fuggire. Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ingannare Sherlock, ma, forse, poteva tentare con questo uomo: “Non ci hanno presentati. Io mi chiamo Mary e tu?”

“John.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, John.”

“Hai fatto arrabbiare Sherlock? È per questo che ti ha legata?”

“Il fatto è che mi ha spiegato tutto il suo piano ed io non ne ero molto convinta, ma ho avuto modo di rifletterci bene e ho deciso di aiutarlo. Dato che siamo alleati, potresti liberarmi, non credi?” Mary concluse il suo discorso con il sorriso più convincente ed amichevole che riuscì a sfoderare.

John inclinò la testa di lato e strinse gli occhi, osservando bene la ragazza: “Sherlock ti ha spiegato che vuole uccidere il Primo Consigliere del re?”

Mary sbiancò, perché questa sembrava proprio una cosa che il cavaliere nero avrebbe potuto fare, senza battere ciglio. Se l’avessero catturata mentre attentava alla vita del Primo Consigliere, l’avrebbero impiccata, tagliato la testa e bruciata sul rogo. Scappare diventava urgente ogni secondo che trascorreva con quei due strani uomini. Sperando che John non avesse notato la sua reazione, la ragazza mormorò, con tono cospiratorio: “Esatto. Vuole entrare a Londra e vendicarsi del Primo Consigliere, anche se non si è addentrato a spiegarmi il perché.”

“Sarei veramente curioso anche io di sapere perché Sherlock vorrebbe uccidere il proprio fratello. Anche se, detto fra te e me, probabilmente in qualche occasione entrambi hanno preso in considerazione la possibilità di eliminare l’altro. Ciò non toglie che, per quanto siano in disaccordo e non lo ammettano nemmeno con loro stessi, i fratelli Holmes si amino molto e non torcerebbero mai un capello all’altro.”

Mary emise un lamento.

John sorrise dolcemente: “Conosco molto bene Sherlock e sono sicuro che non ti abbia detto assolutamente nulla, riguardo ai suoi piani.”

“E tu? Cosa ne sai? Se il Primo Consigliere del re è suo fratello, perché le guardie lo hanno aggredito e lui si comporta come un fuggiasco?”

John distolse lo sguardo, girandosi verso il fuoco.

Nessuno dei due parlò per un po’ di tempo. Fu John a rompere il silenzio: “Hai mangiato?”

“Sì, prima che Sherlock mi legasse a questo albero come un salame. Neanche potessi scappare chissà dove. Insomma, sono solo una ragazzina indifesa, in un luogo pieno di insidie e lui mi tratta come se fossi il più pericoloso di tutti i criminali. Ha stretto così tanto queste corde, che mi stanno tagliando la pelle.”

John si voltò di nuovo verso Mary, sorridendole con simpatia: “Se allento un po’ i nodi, mi prometti di non fuggire?”

“Certo! Parola d’onore.”

John si avvicinò ed allentò i nodi, in modo che Mary potesse muoversi appena un po’.

“Oh, grazie John. Tu sei tanto gentile. Mi potresti dare dell’acqua, per favore?”

John si voltò per andare a prendere la borraccia dell’acqua. Tanto bastò a Mary per liberarsi dalle corde e sgattaiolare silenziosamente in mezzo al bosco. Quando John si girò nuovamente verso la ragazza, lei si era eclissata.  L’uomo si rizzò in piedi cercando di vedere dove fosse finita e chiamando a gran voce la giovane: ”Mary! Mary torna indietro! Finirai per metterti nei guai. È buio! Mary! Non vogliamo farti del male. Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Mary!” Non ottenne nessuna risposta.

John attese qualche minuto, ma non accadde nulla. Con un gesto rassegnato, scrollò le spalle: “Sherlock mi ucciderà,”* borbottò, sedendosi accanto al fuoco. In attesa.

Un grosso lupo nero arrivò pochi minuti dopo. Annusò le corde e il luogo in cui Mary era stata legata.

“È scappata. Mi sono lasciato ingannare, come uno stupido. Mi dispiace,” sospirò John.

Il lupo si avvicinò all’uomo biondo, sfregò delicatamente la punta del muso sul suo braccio, uggiolando, e gli si accucciò vicino.

Un sorriso malinconico illuminò gli occhi di John, nel riverbero del fuoco. Sollevò una mano e la appoggiò alla testa del lupo, accarezzandola. Nel silenzio del bosco, si sentiva solo il crepitare del fuoco.

 

 

Mary aveva camminato per tutta la notte. E per buona parte della mattina. Non era sicura di dove si stesse dirigendo, ma si stava allontanando da Londra. Dalla forca. Da Sherlock e John. Questa era la cosa importante. Essere lontana dalla città e dal cavaliere nero. Le dispiaceva avere ingannato John. Lui era gentile e dolce. Sorrideva. Aveva un bel sorriso. Sì. Decisamente John le piaceva, ma non era una buona ragione per farsi mettere una corda intorno al collo.

Aveva raggiunto una radura ed una delle tante locande, che si trovavano sparse tra una città e l’altra. Sherlock non le aveva confiscato il sacchetto di monete, rubato quando era fuggita dalla prigione. Stavolta, però, decise che non fosse il caso di attirare l’attenzione, quindi si sedette ad un tavolo ed ordinò da mangiare. Gli unici altri avventori erano quattro uomini coperti dai mantelli, che la innervosivano. Uno di loro si alzò e scoprì la testa. Il ghigno dipinto sul suo viso era familiare a Mary. Anche troppo.

“Guarda guarda chi abbiamo qui. – sogghignò il soldato, che aveva bloccato la ragazza due giorni prima – La nostra piccola ladra è davvero in gamba. È riuscita a sfuggire persino a quel bastardo del capitano Holmes. Però, piccola, ora tu ci porterai da lui ed io ti prometto, in cambio, di non farti troppo male, prima di consegnarti al boia.”

Mary si alzò di scatto, pronta a lottare per non farsi catturare, ma il soldato si aspettava la sua reazione e la schiaffeggiò con forza, facendola finire in terra. Prima che l’uomo potesse infierire sulla giovane, un falco si avventò su di lui. Il militare alzò le braccia, per scacciare il rapace, che lo ferì alle braccia. Allo stesso tempo, un cavallo arrivò al galoppo, avendo in sella un cavaliere di nero vestito, con la spada sguainata.

“Sherlock!” gridò Mary. Non era mai stata tanto felice di vedere qualcuno, in vita sua. Afferrò una sedia e la sbatté sulla testa del suo aggressore, tramortendolo, mentre il falco si spostava su un altro uomo e Sherlock, balzato a terra, era impegnato in un duello con la spada con un terzo soldato. Il quarto aveva una balestra e caricò il colpo, facendolo partire, per colpire Sherlock. Il falco si spostò sulla traiettoria del dardo, che penetrò la sua ala sinistra. Il rapace precipitò a terra, emettendo un verso stridulo, pieno di dolore.

Sherlock, che si era liberato del suo avversario, si voltò verso il falco, con un urlo disperato: “NOOOOOO!”

Tutto si fermò.

I soldati superstiti.

Mary.

Sherlock.

Forse il tempo stesso.

 

 

Sherlock si erse in tutta la sua altezza, dritto e fiero, terribile e ferale. Gli occhi chiarissimi esprimevano una rabbia feroce ed un dolore immenso. La sua voce era bassa e cupa, ma il tono era deciso ed autoritario: “Mary, prendi il falco e sali su Golia. Dirigiti verso ovest, al galoppo. In un paio d’ore arriverai ad una torre parzialmente diroccata. Fermati lì. Vi abita un uomo, un medico. Si chiama Mike Stamford. Digli che il falco è mio.” 

“Ma…” Tentò di protestare la ragazza, senza troppa convinzione.

“VAI! – le ordinò Sherlock, in un sibilo furioso – Devi arrivare alla torre prima del tramonto. Il falco si deve salvare. Ad ogni costo. O nulla avrà più importanza.”

Mary non se lo fece ripetere. Si avvicinò al rapace e lo sollevò fra le braccia, con delicatezza, come se stesse prendendosi cura di un neonato. Senza che nessuno tentasse a fermarla, corse da Golia e salì in groppa, partendo al galoppo.

Non si voltò indietro, quando sentì il clangore delle spade.

 

 

Mary corse come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Spronò Golia, affinché volasse. Il falco, fra le sue braccia, non si muoveva. Emetteva suoni flebili, come deboli lamenti.

“Non morire, piccolo. Resisti. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Presto guarirai e tornerai a guardare il mondo dall’alto, librandoti libero sopra le nostre teste,” si trovò a sussurrare, rassicurante. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che doveva salvare il falco, quasi fosse stato un essere umano. Inoltre, era curiosa. Sembrava assurdo, ma avrebbe giurato che il rapace si fosse messo apposta fra Sherlock e la freccia.

Cominciava a temere di avere sbagliato strada, quando la vide. La torre si ergeva solitaria in mezzo alla pianura, su un lieve dislivello, circondata da un profondo fossato pieno di acqua. Non era molto alta. Doveva essere una antica torre di avvistamento, costruita durante le invasioni dei Sassoni. Sembrava che stesse in piedi per miracolo. Mary non capiva chi potesse vivere in un posto come quello. Forse Sherlock si era sbagliato. In quel caso, cosa avrebbe fatto con il falco?

“Ehilà! C’è nessuno? Ho bisogno di aiuto!” urlò al nulla.

Silenzio.

“Sto cercando un uomo che si chiama Mike Stamford! Ho bisogno del suo aiuto!”

Mary notò un movimento sulla sommità della torre: “La prego, mi faccia entrare. Il falco è ferito.”

“Vattene ragazza! Qui non c’è nulla per te,” rispose una voce irritata di uomo.

“Aspetti, per favore! Mi manda Sherlock Holmes! Il falco ferito è suo. Ha bisogno di cure.”

Tra due merli apparve una figura corpulenta, i cui lineamenti non erano distinguibili, essendo contro sole.

“Che nome hai detto?” domandò l’ombra nera, in tono allarmato.

“Sherlock Holmes. Questo è il suo…”

L’ombra scomparve. Mary udì una serie di rumori, come di passi che si avvicinassero all’ingresso della torre, sbarrato da un ponte levatoio. Con un fastidioso cigolio, il ponte iniziò ad abbassarsi. Un uomo grassoccio, con i capelli neri scompigliati e gli occhi scuri, si precipitò verso la ragazza: “Che cosa gli è successo? Presto presto! Dobbiamo fare presto. Il sole sta per tramontare.”

Con estrema delicatezza, Mike prese il falco dalle mani di Mary: “Porta il cavallo nel cortile della torre, poi seguimi al suo interno. Metti i piedi esattamente dove li appoggio io o finirai in qualche trappola.”

Mary eseguì gli ordini che le erano stati impartiti e, seguendo lo strano uomo, raggiunse la parte abitata della torre, arredata in modo semplice, ma funzionale.

“Tu, ragazza, vai in quella stanza e non uscire per alcun motivo. Troverai del cibo. Mangia. Sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno. Io porterò il falco in quest’altra camera. Non entrare. Per nessun motivo.”

Mary non ebbe modo di replicare, perché l’uomo era già sparito nella stanza, con il falco. Il suo stomaco brontolò rumorosamente: “In effetti è da ieri sera che non mangio. Il falco sembra essere in buone mani, quindi, posso pensare a me stessa. Sperando che il cibo sia commestibile e non in putrefazione.”

Mary entrò nella stanza che le era stata indicata. Era una cucina, calda ed accogliente. Trovò pane e formaggi freschi e ne prese una porzione abbondante. Mentre mangiava, il sole terminò il suo percorso giornaliero nel cielo invernale. Terminato di cenare, attese che Mike la raggiungesse. Lo aveva sentito andare avanti ed indietro dalla stanza accanto, borbottando parole incomprensibili. L’uomo, però, non si fece vedere. In lontananza, ma non troppo, il silenzio della sera venne squarciato dall’ululato disperato di un lupo. Incapace di resistere alla curiosità, Mary uscì, dirigendosi alla stanza in cui Mike era entrato con il falco. La porta era socchiusa, così la ragazza poté sbirciare al suo interno. Su un giaciglio di pellicce, vicino al caminetto, era disteso John, con una freccia infilata nella spalla sinistra.

 

 

“Visto che sei tanto curiosa, entra, così mi aiuti ad estrarre la freccia.”

Mary sobbalzò, presa completamente di sorpresa: “Perché John è qui? Quando è arrivato? Per quale motivo ha una freccia nella spalla? Dove è il falco?”

“Non ora, signorina. – la ammonì Mike, in tono teso – Dobbiamo estrarre la freccia e medicare John.”

Mike sorpassò la ragazza e si diresse verso l’uomo biondo, avvolto dalle pellicce, vicino al fuoco: “Andrà tutto bene, amico mio. Ti farà male e mi dispiace, ma cercherò di essere rapido.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Fai quello che devi.” La voce di John era un sussurro appena udibile.

Mary si avvicinò ai due uomini, con passi esitanti. Il viso di John era pallido, ma le fece un sorriso: “Vedo che non sei andata molto lontana.”

“Sherlock ed il suo falco mi hanno trovata e salvata… un’altra volta.”

John assentì, mentre Mike spostava le pellicce, scoprendolo fino ai fianchi: “La freccia è passata da parte a parte. Devo spezzarla ed estrarla, tirandola fuori di forza, poi procederò con la medicazione.”

“So cosa devi fare, Mike. Sono un medico anche io, ricordi? Fai ciò che devi. Mi fido di te.”

Mary vide Mike distogliere lo sguardo con imbarazzo… no… con vergogna. Perché? Quale mistero circondava Sherlock, John e Mike?

“Non stare lì imbambolata, ragazzina! – sbottò Mike, irritato – C’è del lavoro da fare.”           

Mary si riscosse: “Cosa devo fare?”

“È importante che John non si muova, mentre io estraggo la freccia. Questo sarà compito tuo.”

Mary si chinò dietro la testa di John, sdraiato su un fianco, ed appoggiò le mani al corpo dell’uomo biondo, per bloccarne ogni possibile movimento. Con un colpo rapido e secco, Mike spezzò il dardo e lo estrasse. John urlò, mentre il sangue usciva, copioso, dalla ferita.

“Premi questa garza il più forte possibile dietro la spalla, mentre io cerco di tamponare e pulire il davanti.”

Mary obbedì, senza fiatare. Osservò la maestria con cui Mike medicava John. Doveva essere un ottimo medico. Perché viveva come un eremita in una torre diroccata? Era come se stesse espiando un peccato. Questa storia stava diventando sempre più misteriosa e Mary capì, con un certo disagio, di esserne più incuriosita che spaventata.

John svenne, ma Mike aveva cominciato a fasciare la ferita: “Ora vattene. Posso finire da solo.”

Mary esitò. Erano tante le domande che le frullavano in testa, in attesa di una risposta.

“Torna in cucina. Quando sarò sicuro che John stia bene, ti raggiungerò.”

Mary fece un cenno affermativo con la testa ed uscì dalla stanza. Fu solo quando tornò in cucina che lo sentì. Il lupo si era ulteriormente avvicinato ed ululava. Un brivido freddo attraversò la schiena della ragazza. Il verso del lupo non sembrava un richiamo, ma l’urlo disperato di qualcuno che stesse per perdere la persona più importante della propria vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> *: le cose segnate con l’asterisco non sono farina del mio sacco. Il cavallo di Etienne Navarre si chiama Golia, nel film, mentre le battute “Io sono dolore” e “Sherlock mi ucciderà” sono riprese direttamente dal film (la seconda adattata).
> 
> Ebbene sì. Chi conosca il film, lo sa già. Per chi non lo abbia visto potrebbe essere intuibile. John ha la parte di Isabeau D’Anjou (Michelle Pfeiffer), mentre Sherlock è Etienne Navarre (Rutger Hauer). Ho, di nuovo, rifilato a John una parte da donna (mi riferisco al fatto che, in un adattamento di Romeo e Giulietta, io gli abbia affibbiato la parte di Giulietta). Martin Freeman non mi perdonerebbe mai, ma non potevo fare diversamente. Non ha il physique du rôle per “interpretare” Etienne Navarre. Quindi, sì, gli è toccato Isabeau, con cui John ha in comune la dolcezza. Inoltre, anche nel film il falco viene ferito ad un’ala ed Isabeau viene ingannata da Philippe e lo libera, malgrado fosse stato Etienne a legarlo, per impedirgli di fuggire. Entrambi questi segni mi hanno convinta del fatto che la “parte” di Isabeau dovesse essere proprio di John.  
> Imperius, l’uomo a cui Philippe porta il falco ferito, nel film è un prete. Qui è “impersonato” da Mike Stamford, ma, del suo “ruolo”, parlerò meglio al termine del terzo capitolo.
> 
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, se volete dirmi cosa pensiate di questo adattamento, l’appuntamento è per domenica prossima.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Ombre dal passato

**Ombre dal passato**

 

Mary si era seduta al tavolo, con le spalle al focolare, in cui brillava un allegro fuoco, ed il viso concentrato sulla porta chiusa. Voleva delle risposte e non avrebbe permesso a Mike Stamford di eludere le sue domande. La notte era diventata molto silenziosa. Anche il lupo aveva smesso di ululare. La torre era piena di scricchiolii, ma Mary riconobbe ugualmente i passi, lenti e stanchi, di Mike. La ragazza si irrigidì sulla sedia, pronta a correre fuori, se l’uomo non l’avesse raggiunta.

La porta, invece, si aprì. Mike entrò e si diresse al tavolo, lasciandosi pesantemente cadere sulla sedia di fronte a Mary: “Immagino che tu abbia molte domande, per me.”

“Mi risponderai sinceramente?”

“Non ho motivo per non dire la verità, ragazzina. Cosa vuoi sapere.”

“Tutto. Di Sherlock e John. Perché non sono mai insieme? Cosa hanno a che fare con loro il lupo ed il falco?”

Mike sospirò. Spostò lo sguardo verso il fuoco, come se vi scorgesse qualcosa di doloroso, incrociando le dita sul tavolo: “Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui John e Sherlock si conobbero. Andarono subito d’accordo. E questo fu un vero miracolo, considerando il carattere difficile di Sherlock…

 

 

… È una mattina di novembre.

I soldati della Guardia Privata del Re si trovano nel piccolo cortile usato per l’addestramento.

Sherlock Holmes è il loro Comandante. I soldati provano sentimenti contrastanti, nei suoi confronti. C’è chi lo rispetta profondamente e si getterebbe nel fuoco, ad un suo segnale, e chi lo odia implacabilmente. Questo è Sherlock Holmes. O lo ami o lo detesti. Ovunque passi, lui lascia il segno. Non c’è pericolo che resti inosservato. Non è nella sua natura. Pretende il massimo dai suoi uomini e non tutti sono disposti a sopportare i suoi metodi, ma nessuno osa lamentarsi a voce alta. È  pur sempre il fratello minore del Primo Consigliere del Re, Mycroft Holmes.

I fratelli Holmes, così diversi, così uguali. Più intelligenti di tutti gli altri, consapevoli della loro superiorità. Affascinanti, con quella bellezza algida e regale, che li contraddistingue. I loro occhi sembrano sempre guardare tutto e tutti dall’alto in basso, arrivando al centro della tua anima con una facilità, che spiazza, intimorisce ed infastidisce. Davanti a loro sei nudo e vulnerabile. Gli Holmes conoscono i tuoi punti deboli e devi sperare che non decidano di usarli contro di te.

Mycroft è affabile e cordiale, ma è la facciata dietro cui nasconde i suoi veri pensieri. Se anche le sue labbra ti sorridono, devi osservare i suoi occhi. Spesso questi sono gelidi e duri come il ghiaccio.

Sherlock è molto più introverso, quasi intrattabile. Non gli importa quello che pensano gli altri di lui, sorride pochissimo, almeno fino all’arrivo di John.

Quella mattina, Sherlock sta chiamando i soldati uno alla volta, affrontandoli in duello, con le spade da allenamento. Li sta umiliando, uno alla volta, rimproverandoli con commenti sprezzanti e taglienti.

John è stato assegnato come medico alla Guardia Privata del Re da poco tempo ed è arrivato a Londra solo da alcuni giorni. È il primo allenamento a cui assiste, pronto ad intervenire nel caso in cui qualcuno si ferisca. John ha un carattere solare ed affabile. È sempre pronto a sorridere, disponibile, premuroso e comprensivo, anche se non è adulatore o compiacente. Io sono l’altro medico della Guardia e lavoro a Palazzo da qualche anno. Ho accompagnato John, per presentarlo e spiegargli quali siano le regole. Inoltre, quando a condurre l’addestramento è Sherlock, è sempre meglio essere in due. Lui non è mai tenero con i suoi uomini.

Quel giorno non fa eccezione. Sherlock ha disarmato ed atterrato Phillip Anderson in pochi secondi: “Se vuoi fare parte della Guardia Privata del Re, devi imparare a stare in piedi. Se non ne sei capace, torna ad essere carne da macello. Potrebbe essere l’unica cosa per cui tu sia utile,” lo ha liquidato in tono sarcastico.

Anderson si è procurato un piccolo taglio e si dirige verso John: “Maledetto bastardo arrogante. – sibila fra i denti, in tono basso, ma non abbastanza da non essere sentito – Un giorno qualcuno ti farà mangiare la polvere. Spero di essere presente. Vedrai quanto sarà divertente.”

L’espressione sul viso di John è severa, come il tono che usa: “Dovrebbe essergli grato, soldato. Il suo comandante la sta addestrando per sopravvivere alla guerra. Quando starà combattendo, crede di poter chiedere al nemico di fermarsi perché ha commesso uno sbaglio e le hanno fatto la bua? Dalle sue sconfitte, durante l’addestramento, può capire gli errori che commette e migliorare. Questo le salverà la vita, quando si batterà contro qualcuno che la vuole veramente morto.”

Anderson guarda John con ira, ma non osa ribattere. Ha notato Sherlock, alle spalle del dottore. Sa che il comandante ha sentito tutto e teme la sua punizione. Invece, Holmes non interviene. Aspetta che John finisca la medicazione e che Anderson se ne vada, poi si avvicina al dottore. È la prima volta che lo vedo perplesso: “Perché mi ha difeso? Sa chi io sia, ma non sta cercando di rendersi simpatico per ottenere qualche piacere o raccomandazione. Lei non si è accorto che stessi ascoltando.”

“Ho detto a quel soldato quello che penso. Sono così tanti quelli che la adulano per ottenere favori da lei?”

“Non da me. Da mio fratello. Tutti pensano che io possa intercedere presso di lui, in modo che possano ottenere una piccola parte del suo potere. Nessuno capisce che Mycroft non si lascia certo influenzare da quello che potrei o non potrei dire su qualcuno. E nella maggior parte dei casi, questo è un vantaggio per chi è in cerca di favori.”

“Davvero pensa che tutti la avvicinino solo per ottenere dei piaceri da suo fratello e non perché vogliano instaurare un qualche tipo di rapporto con lei?”

“Non lo penso. Lo so. È un dato di fatto. Questa è Londra. È il centro del potere e l’uomo lo ricerca da sempre, per desiderio di tiranneggiare e prevaricare gli altri. Le belle maniere dietro cui la gente si nasconde, sono solo la manifestazione dell’ipocrisia dell’umanità, che non ammetterà mai di essere egoista, invidiosa, crudele e sadica. Mio fratello è un uomo potente. C’è chi ucciderebbe, per essere al suo posto. O per poter vivere nella sua ombra, per risplendere della luce riflessa del suo potere.”

“Non ha una bella opinione dell’umanità,” sorride John, con le labbra e con gli occhi.

Ed è qui che accade qualcosa di strano. Sherlock ricambia il sorriso. Un sorriso vero e sincero, non quella smorfia sarcastica o di derisione, che di solito stira la sua labbra. Siamo in molti a fissarli straniti. Praticamente nessuno ha mai visto Sherlock sorridere sinceramente.

“Sono solo realista. – Sherlock scuote la testa – Mi baso su quello che vedo accadere ogni giorno sotto i miei occhi. Rimanga qui per un paio di mesi e non potrà che darmi ragione.”

Smettono di sorridere. Si guardano negli occhi. Studiandosi.

L’aria sembra quasi crepitare elettrica, fra loro. Si potrebbe evocare la magia, ma non è questo. Anzi. È la massima espressione della parte migliore dell’umanità. Due persone che si trovano, si capiscono, si completano. Due anime che trovano l’altra parte di se stessa.

È John a riprendere a parlare: “Potrei esercitarmi con lei? Sono un po’ arrugginito con la spada e mi farebbe piacere riprendere ad allenarmi. Se per lei non è un disturbo.”

“Sarebbe un onore ed un piacere, dottor Watson.”

“Io sono John… come fa a sapere chi io sia? Non siamo stati presentati!” la sorpresa è palese.

“Lei non può che essere il dottor John Watson, il nuovo medico, arrivato la scorsa settimana dal Sussex, per prendere il posto del dottor Miller, che si è ritirato dalla vita militare. Il modo in cui ha medicato Anderson, professionale e competente, la qualifica come medico. Il fatto che sia interessato alle armi ed abbia imparato ad usarle, indica che è attratto dalla vita militare e dall’avventura, anche se preferisce salvare qualcuno, piuttosto che ucciderlo. Quindi, lei è il nuovo medico. John Watson.”

“Brillante deduzione!” Sorride John, ammirato.

“Ho solo unito alcune informazioni, che avevo ricevuto, con quello che ho osservato con i miei occhi e ho tratto delle semplici deduzioni logiche. Non è una cosa difficile. Si chiama usare il cervello.”

“Giusto. – John è veramente affascinato dalle capacità di Sherlock e non è infastidito dalle sue maniere brusche, a differenza di tante altre persone, che le trovano irritanti – Cominciamo?”

Sherlock gli fa cenno con il braccio di andare verso il centro del campo, mentre inclina leggermente il capo, come se stesse invitando John a battersi con lui. Incrociano le spade. Inizia la danza. Sherlock saggia le capacità di John, che risponde colpo su colpo. Il medico non è certo elegante e fluido nei movimenti, come il comandante, ma sa tenergli testa. Non si lascia sconfiggere facilmente. Non si rendono conto del tempo che passa. Si divertono. Si conoscono. Imparano a provare rispetto l’uno per l’altro. È un piacere osservarli.

In breve, John diventa un avversario difficile da battere, per Sherlock. Hanno tacitamente instaurato una ruotine quotidiana, che permette loro di trascorrere molto tempo insieme. Una volta terminato l’addestramento della truppa, Sherlock e John si allenano per ore. Nessuno si lamenta. Nessuno disapprova. John, così paziente ed empatico, addolcisce leggermente il carattere spigoloso e scontroso di Sherlock. Non trascorre molto tempo, prima che la loro amicizia si trasformi in qualcosa di diverso e profondo…

 

 

“COSA?!” La voce di Mary, che interruppe il racconto di Mike, era più alta di quasi due ottave. Il medico alzò uno sguardo infastidito sulla ragazza: “Che c’è?”

“Loro… Sherlock e John… SONO DUE UOMINI!!” il tono era scandalizzato.

“E con ciò?”

“Cosa vuole dire ‘E con ciò?’ Tu stai dicendo che loro… Sherlock e John si sono… si sono… insomma, si sono innamorati. Giusto?”

“E allora? Cosa c’è di male?”

“Come sarebbe a dire ‘cosa c’è di male?’ Due uomini non possono innamorarsi!”

“Davvero? Cosa fanno di sbagliato? A chi fanno del male? Si amano. Vuoi dire che nell’amore c’è qualcosa di errato?”

“No… nell’amore non c’è nulla di sbagliato, ma… due uomini… andiamo!… Loro non _possono_ amarsi!”

“Chi sei _tu_ per dire che due uomini non possano amarsi?”

“Non lo dico **io**! – ribatté Mary, in tono difensivo, irrigidendosi sulla sedia  – Lo dicono tutti. Lo _sanno_ tutti. Non avrebbero dovuto andare contro natura. Se sono stati puniti…”

“Sciocchezze! – sbuffò Mike, interrompendola, in tono secco – Qualsiasi cosa si pensi dell’amore fra due uomini, nessuno merita ciò che è capitato a loro. Non sono stati colpiti da una punizione divina. Anzi…

 

 

… All’inizio cercano di lottare contro il sentimento che sta nascendo fra di loro. È soprattutto John ad opporre resistenza.

Sherlock è un uomo razionale, che analizza tutto in modo spietato e che non crede nelle convenzioni sociali. Pensa che siano solo regole imposte in modo ipocrita, usate per tarpare le ali dell’intelletto e per far sentire importanti piccoli uomini, che, altrimenti, sarebbero nullità. Arrivato alla conclusione che si sia innamorato di John, non ci vede nulla di male. Se non lo sbandiera impunemente ai quattro venti, è solo perché capisce che John soffre per quella situazione. Sherlock non farebbe mai nulla che ferisse John. Anche a costo di strapparsi il cuore dal petto, per non provare i sentimenti che sente.

Per John è più difficile accettare di essersi innamorato di qualcuno del proprio sesso. Lui è stato cresciuto nel rispetto di quelle regole che Sherlock biasima tanto. John pensa che siano la base del vivere civile. Andarci contro, per lui, equivale a tradire i propri genitori e tutto ciò che gli hanno insegnato. Malgrado ciò, John si deve arrendere all’evidenza di quello che prova il suo cuore, che accelera i battiti, in presenza di Sherlock.  Iniziano a vedersi di nascosto. Ad avere rapporti sessuali. Devono stare attenti, però. Se qualcuno li scoprisse, sarebbe la fine, per loro. Li potrebbero imprigionare, torturare, costringere a prendere i voti. Sarebbe comunque il meno. Li separerebbero per sempre. Questo sarebbe peggio della morte.

 

 

Ed è a questo punto che entro in gioco io, purtroppo…

È un pomeriggio piovoso. Londra non vede il sole da giorni, quasi stesse presagendo ciò che si abbatterà sui due giovani amanti.

Siamo nello studio medico. John ed io. Da soli. Non può allenarsi con Sherlock, a causa della pioggia. Lui è davanti alla finestra, rigata di gocce fredde ed indifferenti agli avvenimenti degli uomini. Lo osservo e mi chiedo a cosa stia pensando. I suoi occhi hanno una strana luce malinconica, quasi triste. Distolgo lo sguardo, sentendomi invadente ed inopportuno.

“Sai che ti considero un amico, vero, Mike?”

La sua domanda mi coglie di sorpresa ed impreparato. Alzo lo sguardo. Gli occhi azzurri di John si ancorano nei miei. Sono così disperati. Mi tolgono il fiato.

“Anche io ti considero un amico, John. Uno dei più cari. Puoi contare su di me, per qualsiasi cosa. Non ti tradirei mai.” Non ho mai pronunciato parole più false, in vita mia. A mia parziale discolpa, posso dire che allora lo pensavo veramente. Non potevo prevedere… non potevo sapere… che idiota io fossi…

John mi sorride. Lo hai mai visto sorridere, ragazzina? I lineamenti del suo viso si distendono. Ai lati degli occhi si formano piccole rughe gioiose. Sembra che una luce lo illumini e, con lui, la stanza intera.

“Inoltre, sei un medico. – continua, quasi imbarazzato – Il mio medico. Sei tenuto a mantenere segreto ciò che il paziente ti confida, come se tu fossi un prete confessore.”

Annuisco. Non capisco… non _so_ cosa voglia arrivare a dire. Non posso lontanamente immaginare quale sia il suo segreto.

“Sono innamorato, Mike,” sussurra, sedendosi davanti a me, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.

Il mio cuore salta un battito: “Chi è lei?” Domando, mentre la bocca si secca e mi sembra difficile parlare.

L’espressione sul viso di John si fa seria, quasi preoccupata, come se temesse la mia reazione: “Non lei. Lui.”

Rimango interdetto dalla risposta. Non capisco il senso di quello che ha detto.

“Si tratta di un uomo,” chiarisce John, vedendo il mio sconcerto.

Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, il mio cuore spera, ma ricordo in fretta che mi ha definito ‘amico’. Non definisci amico la persona che ami. Non inizi il discorso come ha fatto John, ricordandoti che sta mettendo la propria salvezza nelle tue mani, rivelandoti un segreto, che potrebbe distruggerlo.

“Mi sono innamorato di Sherlock.”

Un lampo illumina la stanza.

“E lui ama me,” conclude, in un mormorio.

Un tuono squarcia il silenzio, facendo vibrare i vetri delle finestre.

“Sherlock…” Ripeto, quasi non credessi alle mie orecchie.

“Sherlock,” conferma.

“Non devi. È pericoloso. Se ti scoprissero…”

“Non possiamo farci nulla. Abbiamo provato a resistere, Mike, ma non è servito a niente. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Ti ha fatto del male?” il mio è un sibilo rabbioso.

“NO! Sherlock non mi farebbe mai del male. Noi ci amiamo, Mike. Sherlock è dolce, attento, tenero, premuroso. Non potrei desiderare un amante migliore di lui.”

“Sono felice per te. – cerco di sorridere, ma non so cosa ne esca – In cosa posso esserti utile?”

“Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci aiuti ad incontrarci, senza destare sospetti. Non oso pensare a cosa ci farebbero, se ci scoprissero. Non voglio metterti in difficoltà. Se non te la senti, puoi dirmelo chiaramente ed io non ti biasimerò. So che ti sto chiedendo molto.”

“Lo farò,” ribatto velocemente, prima di riflettere. Mi sorprendo io stesso della mia disponibilità.

Il suo sorriso felice mi ricompensa di tutto.

Ora che li osservo insieme e so cosa ci sia fra loro, noto i loro sguardi complici, i lievi tocchi fugaci, i sorrisi appena accennati. È tutto così romantico, così speciale. Sono felici. Sono belli. Quasi luminosi. Io li aiuto. Faccio credere che John sia da me, mentre è con Sherlock.

Io sono così orgoglioso del fatto che mi abbiano concesso la loro fiducia, che mi dimentico della stretta che ho provato al cuore, quando John mi ha confessato il suo amore per Sherlock. Non avrebbero dovuto credere in me. Ciò che è accaduto è solo colpa mia.

 

 

La fine della felicità e l’inizio della tragedia hanno un nome e cognome. La regina ha una dama di compagnia. Una donna molto bella, sensuale. E potente. Irene Adler sa sempre come ottenere ciò che vuole. Il suo interesse per Sherlock è palese. Forse se ne è invaghita. Forse se ne è davvero innamorata. Forse è una sfida, una scommessa, un capriccio. Forse vuole arrivare a Mycroft, attraverso il fratello minore, per aumentare ulteriormente il proprio potere. Chi lo sa? Nessuno capisce cosa passi veramente per la mente di quella donna. Persino gli Holmes si trovano in difficoltà, quando si tratta di prevenire le sue mosse. Lei fa di tutto per arrivare a Sherlock, che la ignora. Lui ama John. Irene gli è indifferente.

Un giorno, Irene ferma John, mentre stiamo andando all’addestramento: “Dottor Watson avrei bisogno del suo aiuto.”

“Cosa posso fare per lei, Lady Irene?”

“Mi sveli come posso arrivare al cuore di Sherlock. Lui mi ignora, eppure non può essere così insensibile, come vuole far credere. Sono sicura che sotto tutto quel ghiaccio si nasconda un cuore caldo ed un amante passionale. Io lo amo e so che potrei renderlo felice, se me ne concedesse l’opportunità. Mi insegni a superare quei muri, dietro cui si nasconde. Potrei farla diventare un uomo ricco… molto ricco.”

“Non posso aiutarla. – ribatte John, in tono teso – Sherlock è un mio amico e non tradirei mai la sua fiducia, per tutto l’oro del mondo. Deve trovare da sola la strada per conquistare il suo cuore.”

“Ho qualche speranza, secondo lei, oppure il cuore di Sherlock batte già per qualcuno?”

“Non vorrei sembrare scortese, Lady Irene, ma non è mia abitudine parlare dei sentimenti dei miei amici, con persone che non siano loro stessi. Ora mi scusi, ma mi stanno aspettando al campo di addestramento.”

John fa un piccolo inchino e si allontana da lei.

Io lo seguo, voltandomi per osservare Lady Irene, il cui viso è una maschera, che non esprime sentimenti.

“Devi stare attento a lei, John. – mormoro preoccupato – Lo sai cosa si sussurri su Irene Adler!”

John trattiene a stento una risata: “Oh, Mike, non essere assurdo! Quella donna non è una strega. Tutte le voci maligne, che girano su di lei, sono state messe in giro da gente che la invidia per la posizione di prestigio e potere, che ha raggiunto. Le maledizioni ed i sortilegi non esistono. Sono leggende che servono a spaventare chi non sappia nulla di scienza.”

“Non ne sarei così sicuro,” ribatto, piccato.

John si ferma e mi osserva, sorpreso: “Veramente pensi che lei sia una strega?”

Mi sento stupido. Non voglio che John pensi che io sia stupido: “Stai attento. Non sarà una strega, ma è pericolosa. Se scoprisse che il cuore di Sherlock batte per te, potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa, per vendicarsi.”

“Su questo hai ragione. Dovremo stare ancora più attenti, da ora in poi.”

Sospiro di sollievo. Se non altro ho convinto John che debbano essere più prudenti. Ancora non so che lui e Sherlock si siano fidati della persona sbagliata. Hanno riposto il loro segreto nelle mie mani, credendo di essere al sicuro. Sarebbe stato meglio che mi avessero tagliato la gola. Ora non sarebbero in questa situazione.

 

 

Irene non si arrende. Quella donna non sa cosa significhi perdere. Quando si mette in testa di raggiungere un obbiettivo, nulla la può fermare. Sa essere paziente. Molto paziente. Stende la sua ragnatela intorno alla vittima e ve la fa cadere dentro, senza che questa possa fare nulla per evitarlo.

Lascia credere a tutti che abbia rinunciato a conquistare Sherlock e si concede qualche piccolo flirt, innocuo e senza importanza. Tutti si lasciano irretire volentieri da lei. L’altra voce che gira per i corridoi della reggia è che lei sappia essere un’amante piena di fantasia e passione. Molti vorrebbero scoprire quanto ci sia di vero in questi sussurri, ma lei sceglie con cura la persona a cui concedere i propri favori. E nessuno dei prescelti va in giro a raccontare cosa accada tra le lenzuola con Irene Adler.

Una sera mi invita a casa sua. Io mi sento lusingato. Non posso credere che una donna così bella sia attratta da me. Che stupido! Sono giorni che mi corteggia, con discrezione. Io non ho detto nulla a John, perché non posso credere nella mia fortuna e non voglio rompere l’incantesimo, rivelando a voce alta quello che sta accadendo. Non penso più che voglia arrivare a Sherlock. Ho dimenticato gli avvertimenti che io stesso ho dato a John. Mi fa bere… non che questo giustifichi il mio tradimento… mi porta nel suo letto. E io perdo ogni inibizione. Ogni restrizione. Ogni ricordo delle promesse che ho fatto. Le dico tutto. Di John e Sherlock. Lei sembra indifferente. Sono felice. Forse ho trovato la mia metà.

Che idiota…

 

 

Una settimana dopo, è stata pianificata una esercitazione poco dopo l’alba. John e Sherlock sono fra i primi ad arrivare. Io li raggiungo assonnato. All’apparire del primo raggio di sole, John si trasforma in un falco, sotto gli occhi attoniti dei presenti.

“Stregoneria! – urlano i soldati – Dobbiamo uccidere il falco. È un stregone! Ci maledirà tutti!”

I più reattivi prendono le balestre e le caricano, pronti a colpire il falco.

“NO!” L’urlo di Sherlock è disperato e rabbioso. Colpisce un paio di uomini con un pugno, poi corre al cavallo ed insegue il falco. Non so come io ci riesca, ma li seguo. Forse posso aiutare John. Non che sappia come spezzare un incantesimo, ma sono pur sempre un uomo di scienza. Loro sono miei amici, devo aiutarli.

È molto presto e lasciamo Londra senza che nessuno ci fermi. Sherlock insegue il falco, instancabile. Io riesco a stargli dietro con grande fatica. È quasi il tramonto, quando finalmente il rapace… John… si ferma. Plana verso Sherlock, appoggiandosi al suo avambraccio. Scendiamo da cavallo. Il petto del falco si alza e si abbassa velocemente, come se facesse fatica a respirare. È agitato e spaventato. Se volasse via, non sono sicuro che riusciremmo a raggiungerlo, ancora. I cavalli sono stanchi.

“Calmati, John. – gli sussurra Sherlock, in tono dolce e rassicurante, mentre lo accarezza – Andrà tutto bene. Capirò che cosa stia succedendo e ti farò tornare come prima. Hai la mia parola.”

“Hai un cappuccio? Devi metterglielo, così non fuggirà.”

“Non accecherò John!” La risposta di Sherlock è come un ringhio feroce.

Il sole si abbassa sempre più all’orizzonte. Quando l’ultimo raggio lascia il cielo, sono l’unico ad assistere all’atto finale della tragedia. John torna umano, certo, ma Sherlock si trasforma in lupo…

 

 

Mike ha finito il suo racconto, lo sguardo perso in memorie lontane e dolorose.

“Stai dicendo che John di giorno è il falco e Sherlock di notte il lupo?” domandò Mary, incredula.

“Sì. Da allora, ogni giorno la maledizione li trasforma. Sai che sia i falchi che i lupi si accoppiano con lo stesso compagno per tutta la loro vita? Nemmeno questo ha concesso loro quella strega. Li ha separati per sempre, anche se loro continuano a  stare insieme.”

“Quello che è capitato a John e Sherlock è terribile, ma come fai a dire che sia colpa di quella Irene Adler? Quali prove hai che lei abbia lanciato una maledizione su loro due, per vendicarsi del fatto che Sherlock non la abbia ricambiata? John potrebbe avere ragione. Forse sono voci messe in giro da persone invidiose e il vero colpevole è qualcun altro.”

Mike scosse la testa: “Io sono sicuro che la strega sia lei…

 

 

… John si è trasformato in falco davanti ai miei occhi. Sono sconvolto. Non riesco a credere a quello che ho visto. Forse sto ancora dormendo. E sto sognando. Quando mi sveglierò, racconterò questo strano incubo a John e ne rideremo insieme. Però, non sono nel mio letto. Un soldato mi spintona, per avere una buona visuale e mirare al falco, con la sua balestra. Senza riflettere, lo colpisco alla testa con la cassetta del pronto soccorso, che porto con me agli addestramenti. L’uomo cade a terra, senza un lamento. Alzo lo sguardo per seguire il volo del rapace e la vedo.

Irene Adler.

In tutta la sua straordinaria bellezza.

È ad una delle finestre di uno dei corridoi del primo piano, uno dei pochi che abbiano una perfetta visuale sul cortile adibito all’addestramento della truppa. La osservo. Lei non è sorpresa. Inorridita. Incredula. No. Nulla di tutto ciò. Le sue labbra, rosse come il sangue, sono leggermente piegate in un sorriso soddisfatto e crudele. I suoi occhi brillano di una gioia malsana e spietata…

 

 

… Ti posso assicurare che sia stata lei. Non aveva motivo per essere in quel corridoio a quell’ora del giorno, se non per assistere a ciò che è accaduto. E poteva sapere ciò che sarebbe successo, solo se lei ne fosse stata l’artefice. Lei è la strega che ha lanciato la maledizione. Lei è il nostro avversario. Un nemico scaltro, senza scrupoli e disumano. Pronto a qualsiasi mossa, ad usare tutto ciò che ritenga utile, per ottenere ciò che vuole. Non le importa nulla degli altri. A lei interessa solo di se stessa e di raggiungere i propri fini. ”

“Ti hanno cacciato da Londra quando hanno scoperto che li avevi traditi?”

“No. Persino Sherlock ha pensato che lasciarmi vivere, con il rimorso di ciò che avevo fatto, fosse la giusta punizione per il mio peccato. Io sono venuto qui, in questo luogo dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini, per tentare di porre rimedio ai miei errori. Sto cercando un modo per spezzare la maledizione, affinché John e Sherlock possano tornare insieme.”

“Il fratello di Sherlock è ancora il Primo Consigliere del re?”

“Sì. Questa storia non ha scalfito il potere di Mycroft. Tutti pensano che la maledizione sia stata scagliata da John, perché non poteva avere Sherlock. Ritengono che il giovane Holmes sia solo la vittima di un amore malato. Per quanto possa essere indisponente ed irritante, tutti sanno che Sherlock non si è mai interessato di stregoneria. Il re sa che la vera responsabile di tutto è Irene Adler, ma non esistono prove. Quella strega tiene in pugno la regina, chissà come. Il re non può farle nulla, per non correre il rischio che lo scandalo coinvolga la sua stessa famiglia. Ha troppi nemici che aspettano una buona occasione per detronizzarlo.”

“Se è così, perché le guardie del re danno la caccia a Sherlock e John?”

“Non sono soldati mandati dal re. Sono uomini pagati da Irene. Lei pensava che Sherlock sarebbe andato a chiederle di rompere l’incantesimo, accettando di diventare il suo amante, o qualsiasi cosa lei avesse voluto, pur di mettere fine alla maledizione. Sherlock non lo ha fatto. Ora, Irene sta cercando di catturarli, forse persino di ucciderli. Come ti ho detto, nessuno sa davvero cosa passi per la testa di quella strega.”

“Il fratello di Sherlock non sta facendo nulla, per salvarli?”

“Non pensare che il maggiore degli Holmes sia indifferente alla loro sorte. Mycroft può non approvare la scelta di Sherlock, ma ama profondamente il fratello e farebbe di tutto, pur di saperlo al sicuro e felice. Anche lui, però, si deve muovere nell’ombra. Sta cercando di raccogliere prove contro Irene, ma deve stare attento a non essere scoperto. Potrebbero accusarlo di voler proteggere uno stregone, per riavere il fratello, e sarebbe la fine del suo potere a corte. Persino il re dovrebbe abbandonarlo al proprio destino, malgrado abbia piena fiducia in Mycroft. I giochi di potere sono complessi e difficili da capire, per chi non ne sia coinvolto. È stato Mycroft che ha fatto credere a tutti che il dolore per la triste sorte dei miei amici ed il tradimento di John mi abbiano fatto impazzire, facendomi scappare da Londra. In questo modo, nessuno sospetta cosa io stia facendo, veramente. Mycroft stesso mi ha consigliato questo posto, per i miei studi. Mi procura ogni tomo che trova, che pensi mi possa aiutare, ed il cibo con cui mi sostengo.”

“Hai scoperto qualcosa?”

Un sorriso sornione illuminò il volto del medico: “Forse. Devo solo convincere Sherlock a darmi fiducia.”

Mary lo fissò. Pensava che non sarebbe stato semplice convincere il cavaliere a fidarsi di qualcuno, soprattutto perché quel qualcuno lo aveva già tradito. Il lupo ululò di nuovo. Era sempre più vicino.

“Questo è lui.” Mike si alzò ed andò alla finestra, ma fuori era buio. La luna era nascosta da fitte nubi nere.

“Sta venendo da John. – mormorò Mary – Sempre insieme, ma eternamente separati.”

Il nodo alla gola si rifiutava di andare giù, mentre gli occhi pizzicavano fastidiosamente. Il silenzio che invase la stanza e la notte scura era opprimente. L’alba del giorno dopo avrebbe visto il ripetersi della maledizione. In una ripetizione senza fine e senza speranza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come ho anticipato nel capitolo precedente, Mike Stamford “interpreta” la parte di Imperius, il prete confessore che tradisce il segreto di Isabeau ed Etienne, rivelando il loro amore al Vescovo, che lancerà la maledizione sui due giovani amanti.  
> Avendo deciso di dare ad Irene Adler la parte del Vescovo, ho pensato che andasse bene lo stesso che Imperius non fosse un prete, ma un medico. In fin dei conti, i medici sono tenuti al segreto professionale. Forse io anticipo questo concetto un po’ troppo, ma il giuramento di Ippocrate non è recente, quindi potrebbe anche starci che il segreto professionale fosse previsto già nel Medioevo. Se così non fosse, concedetemelo come “licenza poetica”. Inoltre, Mike è amico di John e Sherlock nella serie, come Imperius lo è nel film di Isabeau ed Etienne, quindi la parte del traditore spettava proprio a lui. Credo che vi siate accorti che Mike lasci quasi intendere di essere invaghito di John anche lui, proprio come l’Imperius del film lo è di Isabeau.  
> Altro cambiamento decisamente rilevante è l’attribuzione ad Irene Adler della parte del Vescovo ed il fatto che lei cerchi di conquistare Sherlock e non John.  
> Quando si è trattato di decidere a chi dare la parte del Vescovo, avevo pensato ai tre personaggi maschili “cattivi” più gettonati: Moriarty, Magnussen e Moran. Per quanto nel fandom siano state scritte tantissimi racconti in cui uno dei tre abbia una attrazione e/o relazione con John o con Sherlock (ne ho scritte anche io), in questo caso non mi convincevano, anche se Magnussen mi sembrava quello più papabile.  
> Avendo eliminato Mary dalla lista dei “cattivi”, l’unico altro personaggio adatto alla parte era Irene Adler. Questo presupponeva uno scambio di ossessione da John a Sherlock, ma la storia, nella mia testa, scorreva ugualmente in modo lineare. Così Irene Adler ha vinto la parte. Naturalmente, non poteva più essere un Vescovo, dato che la storia si svolge nel Medioevo, ma la potente Dama di Compagnia della regina, sì. 
> 
> Spero che la storia continui a piacervi, anche se ci sono delle differenze, rispetto all’originale.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti, se vorrete lasciarne.
> 
> Per il prossimo capitolo, l’appuntamento è per domenica.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. La maledizione

**La maledizione**

 

 

La notte aveva avvolto la torre nel suo freddo abbraccio. Mary si girò, di nuovo, nel giaciglio improvvisato, che Mike le aveva preparato, accanto al camino della cucina. Dopo averle raccontato la storia dei due amanti sfortunati, il medico la aveva lasciata sola, affinché potesse riposare. Lui era tornato da John, per accertarsi che tutto stesse andando bene. Malgrado fosse stanca, Mary non riusciva a prendere sonno, a causa dell’adrenalina che le scorreva veloce nel sangue. Gli ultimi giorni erano stati ricchi di avvenimenti e di scoperte, che stavano mettendo in discussione tutte le decisioni, prese nella sua breve esistenza.

Rimasta sola in giovane età, Mary era cresciuta pensando esclusivamente a se stessa. Non si era mai preoccupata per nessun altro. Non si era mai voluta legare a nessuno. Affezionarsi o, Dio non volesse, innamorarsi era troppo pericoloso e fuori discussione. Avrebbe voluto dire rinunciare alla propria libertà e sacrificare una parte di sé per il bene di un altro. Avrebbe significato prendersi cura di qualcuno ed assumersi delle responsabilità nei suoi confronti, mettendo la propria felicità nelle mani di uno sconosciuto ed esponendosi al rischio di essere ferita ed ingannata. In poche parole, soffrire: “Non succederà mai. Non permetterò mai a nessuno di avere tanto potere sulla mia vita. L’unica persona importante sono io. Gli altri non contano nulla.” Questa era stata la filosofia che aveva sempre seguito, fino a quel momento.

Ora… ora, nella penombra del fuoco morente, i suoi pensieri stavano prendendo una piega inaspettata e sorprendente. Si era scoperta a considerare l’idea di accompagnare Sherlock a Londra, per aiutarlo a spezzare la maledizione e ricongiungersi con John, nonostante questo volesse dire mettere a repentaglio la propria vita: “Per chi dovrei sacrificarmi, Signore? Per un uomo che a malapena sorride e che mi considera insignificante? Siamo sinceri, a Sherlock non importa cosa ne sarà di me. Una volta che avrà raggiunto il proprio scopo, lui avrà John, mentre io sarò sempre sola e mi troverò in una città in cui vogliono appendermi ad una corda. Perché dovrei rinunciare alla mia vita per loro, Signore? Per il sorriso di John?”

A questo punto le si strinse il cuore.

John.

John aveva un bel sorriso. Dolce. Sincero. Rassegnato. E stupendi occhi di un azzurro profondo, striati d’oro, come non ne aveva mai visti. Le faceva male vedere l’ombra che li offuscava, quando John pensava che lei non lo stesse guardando.

Le prime luci del mattino avevano trovato Mary in uno stato di agitato dormiveglia, popolato da lupi, falchi, risate diaboliche e sorrisi tristi, quando venne svegliata da un urlo.

 

 

Spalancò gli occhi, mettendosi a sedere di scatto, le orecchie tese, ancora frastornata. Dall’esterno arrivarono urla e ringhi feroci. Mary si alzò e corse verso la porta, spalancandola ed uscendo. Non fece in tempo ad oltrepassarne la soglia, che venne afferrata saldamente e spinta contro il muro, mentre una mano le tappava la bocca ed un corpo la pressava, affinché non si staccasse dalla parete.

“Non fiatare. Qualcuno è entrato nella torre e non ha intenzioni amichevoli,” sussurrò una voce conosciuta.

Mary alzò gli occhi ed avvampò, mentre il suo cuore saltava un colpo. Era John, che la stava tenendo contro il muro. L’uomo si era infilato una casacca chiara su dei pantaloni marroni ed aveva una smorfia di dolore sul viso. La mano, che premeva sulla bocca di Mary, era la sinistra. Tenerla in quella posizione doveva fargli sentire male alla spalla ferita. Nella destra stringeva una spada.

Mary si rese conto di essere cosciente di ogni centimetro del corpo di John, che si trovava a contatto del suo. Ne percepiva il calore. Il leggero profumo di erbe, proveniente da qualche medicamento.

“Abbiamo dimenticato di alzare il ponte levatoio,” mormorò Mike, alle spalle di John.

Mary non osava muovere un muscolo. Osservava John, la sua espressione seria ed attenta. Il suo corpo teso e pronto all’azione. Dall’esterno, provennero altre urla ed altri ringhi. John si staccò da Mary e fece per precipitarsi verso la fonte dei suoni.

“Dove stai andando?” Gli chiese Mike, afferrandolo per il braccio, che impugnava la spada.

“Vado ad aiutare Sherlock,” ribatté John, in tono irritato, liberandosi dalla stretta dell’amico e correndo per le scale.

Mary sentì improvvisamente freddo. Senza riflettere, tornò nella cucina, afferrò un attizzatoio e si precipitò dietro a John. Un piccolo gruppo di soldati era entrato nel cortile della torre diroccata. Il lupo ne aveva aggredito uno, procurandogli ferite mortali, ma altri tre, si erano infilati lungo le ampie scale, che portavano ai piani superiori. John affrontò il primo, ingaggiando uno scontro con le spade. Il lupo aveva azzannato l’ultimo della fila, mentre Mary era sgattaiolata oltre John ed il suo avversario, attaccando il soldato in mezzo, brandendo l’attizzatoio, come se fosse stata una spada. L’uomo, però, si dimostrò troppo abile, per lei. Dopo averla disarmata, stava per colpire Mary, quando John, che aveva ucciso il suo antagonista, intercettò l’arma del soldato e ne bloccò la corsa verso la ragazza. I due uomini lottarono per prendere il sopravvento l’uno sull’altro, finendo contro un’ampia finestra, rimasta senza vetri, che dava sul cortile interno della torre e portava luce alla scala. Nella foga della lotta John riuscì a far cadere l’avversario fuori dalla finestra, ma l’uomo si aggrappò al biondo medico, trascinandolo con sé. L’armigero perse la presa, urlò e si dibatté, ma nulla fermò la sua caduta. John era riuscito ad afferrarsi al bordo della finestra, con la mano destra, ma non riusciva ad alzare la sinistra. Mary afferrò il braccio di John: “Resisti! Ti tiro su!” E cercò di farlo, con tutte le proprie forze. La ragazza tentò di portare John oltre il davanzale della finestra, ma il peso dell’uomo era troppo, per lei. John scivolò lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, dalle mani di Mary.

“Lasciami andare o cadrai con me!”

“Non ti mollo! Non ti lascerò mai andare! Io ti salverò!”

Il lupo, con l’aiuto di Mike, aveva ucciso l’ultimo soldato. Accortosi di cosa stesse accadendo, il medico corse ad aiutare Mary, ma arrivò tardi. Gli sforzi della ragazza per impedire la caduta di John furono inutili. L’uomo precipitò nel vuoto, senza agitarsi, senza urlare.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” gridò la giovane ladra, allungando le braccia, in un ultimo vano e disperato tentativo di afferrare John. Mary, inorridita, fissò gli occhi dell’uomo che stava cadendo. Erano calmi, sereni, grati, pronti ad accogliere quella morte quasi fosse una liberazione. C’era solo una piccola traccia di rimpianto, come se non avesse avuto il tempo di fare qualcosa e ne fosse dispiaciuto.

Fu in quel momento che il primo raggio di sole illuminò la giornata. Sotto lo sguardo allibito di Mary, John si trasformò in falco e sbatté le ali, giusto in tempo per evitare di schiantarsi a terra, mentre i suoi abiti si libravano nell’aria, vuoti. Allo stesso tempo, una figura alta e slanciata la spostò di peso dalla finestra, senza troppi complimenti. Mary si girò verso il nuovo venuto e spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa. Accanto a lei, Sherlock, completamente nudo, si stava sporgendo alla finestra: “JOHN!”

Il cavaliere allungò un braccio ed il falco vi si posò sopra. Sherlock gli sorrise e lo accarezzò, delicatamente: “Stai bene, sei salvo. Non so cosa farei, se ti perdessi.” Il suo era un sussurro appena udibile. Un mormorio colmo di amore e sollievo.

Mary non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Sherlock e John. Aveva visto la maledizione prendere forma sotto i propri occhi. Una piccola parte di lei aveva creduto e sperato che Mike le avesse raccontato una favola, una storia ben orchestrata per convincerla a cooperare con loro. Ora sapeva quanto fosse tutto vero.

“Ragazzina, vergognati! Torna in cucina! Di corsa!” la voce irata di Mike la fece sobbalzare.

Sherlock li ignorò completamente, continuando ad accarezzare il falco, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano o di inopportuno nell’essere nudo davanti ad altre persone.

Mary arrossì, bofonchiò qualcosa di inintelligibile e corse in cucina.

 

 

Il cuore della giovane ladra batteva all’impazzata, quando entrò nella stanza, sbattendo la porta ed appoggiandovisi contro, con la schiena. Mary si lasciò scivolare lungo il battente, sedendosi in terra, con le gambe raccolte al petto e le braccia intorno, a stringerle forte. La sua mente non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla trasformazione di John ed al corpo nudo di Sherlock. “Signore, che cosa mi sta succedendo? Perché mi stai sottoponendo a questa prova?  Se vuoi salvare la mia anima, non potresti farlo senza farmi correre il rischio di perdere la vita o la mia sanità mentale? Capisco che un’espiazione debba essere una specie di punizione, ma non ho mai ucciso nessuno! Se tu dovessi castigare tutti coloro che si sono comportati in modo egoista, passeresti l’eternità a punire l’umanità intera, solo per questo motivo e dovresti tralasciare peccatucci da nulla come l’omicidio o lo stupro o…”

“MARY!”

La ragazza irrigidì la schiena. Non aveva senso non rispondere. Non poteva far finta di non averlo sentito. Sherlock stava gridando praticamente dall’altra parte della porta: “Mary dobbiamo andare. Non ho più molto tempo. Mike mi ha detto che ti ha raccontato ogni cosa. Mi _devi_ aiutare. Ti prometto che farò di tutto per farti lasciare Londra, senza che tu corra dei rischi.”

Mary si alzò ed aprì la porta. Sherlock era perfettamente vestito, di nero, come al solito. Evidentemente, doveva avere un cambio per sé e per John nelle sacche da viaggio. Mary lo osservò, con aria critica: “Non credi che le persone potrebbero trovarti più allegro e simpatico, se, qualche volta, ti vestissi con colori più vivaci? Il nero è così deprimente…”

Sherlock la osservò, lievemente disorientato: “Il colore dei miei abiti non ha nulla a che fare con quello che la gente può pensare di me.”

“Non hai molto senso dell’umorismo, vero?”

“Non ho molti motivi per fare battute di spirito.”

Mary annuì: “Posso fidarmi di te?”

“Capisco che tu non abbia motivi per avere fiducia in me, ma ti dò la mia parola d’onore che non ti tradirò.”

“Allora andiamo.”

Sherlock accennò un sorriso riconoscente e si avviò verso il cortile della torre.

 

 

Il sole splendeva alto in cielo. Era una bella giornata invernale, fredda, ma limpida. Il falco si trovava sul pomello della sella di Sherlock, in attesa che lo raggiungessero. Mike accarezzava Golia, in modo pensieroso. Quando Sherlock e Mary arrivarono in cortile, i due uomini non si scambiarono uno sguardo. Il silenzio era teso.

“Mary, oggi starai dietro. Il falco non può sforzare l’ala e lo voglio tenere sul pomello.”

“Sherlock mi devi ascoltare,” lo supplicò Mike.

Il cavaliere ignorò il medico, salendo in groppa a Golia ed allungando un braccio per aiutare Mary.

“C’è un modo per spezzare la maledizione. – insisté Mike – Non è necessario uccidere Irene, per farlo. Anzi, lei deve essere assolutamente viva.”

“Stai vaneggiando. Lascia andare le redini di Golia. Grazie per avere curato John, ma ora dobbiamo andare.”

“Concedimi la tua fiducia, Sherlock. Aspetta solo tre giorni. Allora vi presenterete entrambi al cospetto della strega che ha lanciato la maledizione, in un giorno senza notte ed una notte senza giorno. In quel momento, la maledizione sarà annullata e voi potrete tornare alla vostra vita di sempre. ”

Sherlock lanciò a Mike un’occhiata furiosa: “Sei di nuovo ubriaco, Mike? Mio fratello ti fornisce degli alcolici, invece di legna, per scaldarti nelle notti fredde? Quello che dici non ha senso.”

Mike si ritrasse, come se fosse stato colpito da una sberla, in pieno viso.

“Smetti di cercare di aiutarci. Possiamo fare senza il tuo supporto. Hai già fatto abbastanza danni.”

Con uno strettone, Sherlock liberò le redini dalla mano di Mike, fece girare il cavallo ed uscì dalla torre.

Mentre attraversavano il ponte levatoio, Mary si voltò indietro ad osservare il povero medico, che si era accasciato nel cortile, con la testa abbassata. La ragazza non poteva vederlo in viso, ma tutto dimostrava quanto Mike fosse disperato e ferito. Sherlock era stato duro con lui. Certo, li aveva traditi ed era colpa sua se erano in quella situazione assurda, ma Mike stava cercando di rimediare agli errori che aveva commesso. Era giusto dargli una possibilità di farlo. Tutti meritavano una seconda occasione. E se avesse avuto ragione? Se avesse veramente scoperto come spezzare la maledizione? Quello che aveva detto, però, era privo di senso. Come ci poteva essere un giorno senza notte ed una notte senza giorno? Forse Sherlock aveva ragione. Forse Mike era ubriaco. Oppure era davvero impazzito. Eppure…

 

 

Cavalcarono in silenzio. Sherlock sembrava tranquillo, ma Mary poteva sentire la tensione delle sue spalle. Ogni tanto, il cavaliere accarezzava il falco, mormorandogli qualche parola, che lei non capiva. Il rapace gli rispondeva, con stridi sommessi. Appoggiata con il viso alla schiena di Sherlock, Mary sorrideva, chiedendosi come facessero quei due a comprendersi, malgrado la situazione in cui si trovavano: _“Che l’amore sia questo? Capirsi sempre e comunque?”_

Nel primo pomeriggio, nuvole nere offuscarono il cielo. L’aria profumava di pioggia ed era carica di elettricità. Mary sentì la voce di Sherlock riverberare attraverso il corpo: “Stanotte pioverà ed anche molto. Non è il caso che vi accampiate all’aperto. C’è una taverna nel bosco. Chiederemo all’oste di poter dormire nella stalla, per non lasciare solo il cavallo. In questo modo, non si accorgerà della comparsa di John e della mia sparizione.”

“Va bene.”

Mary avvertì un’esitazione nel respiro di Sherlock. Era come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma non trovasse le parole giuste. La ragazza fece un sorriso divertito. Non doveva capitare molto spesso che Sherlock Holmes rimanesse a corto di parole. Avrebbe voluto vedere il suo viso, per osservarne l’espressione, piena di dubbio. Quello che l’uomo disse, però, fece svanire il sorriso dalle labbra di Mary.

“Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa. Non dire a John che Mike pensa di avere trovato un modo per spezzare la maledizione. Io credo che Mike sia in buona fede, ma che non sappia ciò che dice. Il suo disperato desiderio di aiutarci ed il suo profondo senso di colpa lo fanno straparlare.”

“Perché non vuoi che ne parli a John? È giusto che lui sappia che potrebbe esserci una fine alla vostra maledizione.”

“Quella di Mike è una falsa soluzione e John potrebbe illudersi. Non c’è nulla di peggio di una speranza che viene distrutta.”

Il silenzio tornò a regnare sovrano. Mary ricordò gli occhi di John, mentre precipitava. La rassegnazione ed il sollievo presenti in essi. Quella non era vita. Sherlock e John stavano sopravvivendo, perché sapevano che la morte di uno avrebbe annientato l’altro. Stavano tenendo duro e affrontando un giorno dopo l’altro, solo perché erano insieme, malgrado tutto.

“Mary, posso contare su di te? Posso essere sicuro che non dirai nulla a John? Soffrirebbe inutilmente.”

“Te lo prometto, non gli dirò nulla,” fu il sussurro della ragazza. Non poteva dire altro. Non era sicura che la voce non le si spezzasse, mentre parlava.

 

 

Sherlock si era accordato con l’oste per occupare la stalla, durante la notte. Aveva strigliato Golia e preparato degli abiti di ricambio per John. Mary lo aveva osservato svolgere quelle mansioni abitudinarie, con la mente persa nei propri pensieri.

Era giusto non dire a John che poteva esserci una speranza per loro? Era una menzogna non riferire questa cosa? Oramai aveva promesso. Aveva fatto male? Se lei non avesse mantenuto la propria parola, cosa poteva farle Sherlock? Aveva bisogno di lei per il suo piano. Sherlock voleva uccidere quella Irene, pensando di mettere fine alla maledizione. La cosa aveva un suo senso. Una volta uccisa la strega che aveva lanciato il maleficio, perché questo avrebbe dovuto continuare? Però… però… e se questo fosse stato un incantesimo diverso dagli altri? Se Mike avesse avuto ragione? Se per spezzarlo John e Sherlock avessero dovuto essere davanti ad una Irene viva e vegeta? Se uccidendola, Sherlock li avesse condannati ad un eterno dolore?

“Smetti di pensare, Mary! Rimuginando in quel modo, non troverai la soluzione a qualcosa che non è governato dalla logica.”

Mary alzò uno sguardo contrito su Sherlock, come se fosse stata colta a fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Mi hai promesso di non dire nulla a John. Mantieni la tua parola. Fallo per lui. Soffre già abbastanza così. Dargli una speranza, sarebbe crudele. Tu non vuoi che lui soffra.”

Mary vide un’ombra dolorosa offuscare gli occhi colore dell’acqua trasparente di Sherlock. Ora era sicura che anche lui avesse i suoi stessi dubbi. Chi era lei per decidere cosa fosse meglio? Cosa sapeva del mondo, della magia e della scienza, lei? Era solo una piccola ladra, ignorante e senza arte né parte: “Non gli dirò nulla,” confermò, in tono convinto.

Sherlock uscì, lasciandola sola con il falco.

 

 

John si stava vestendo, quando dalla locanda iniziò a provenire della musica.

“Sherlock sta bene? – domandò, mentre si infilava la maglia – È rimasto ferito, nello scontro con i soldati?”

“No, puoi stare tranquillo John. Lui sta bene.”

John uscì da un box per cavalli, il cui ingresso era stato chiuso con una coperta, in modo che potesse trasformarsi e vestirsi senza mettere in imbarazzo Mary.

“Sta mangiando? Sai lui, non mangia mai molto. Non vorrei che, preoccupato per questa situazione, non mangiasse a sufficienza.”

“Se non mangia molto non è certo per la preoccupazione. Sherlock è un cuoco veramente pessimo, lo sai?”

John fissò Mary e vide un lampo irridente, nei suoi occhi azzurri: “Ti sei lamentata con lui della sua cucina?”

“Fossi matta! Sarebbe capace di costringermi a cucinare. Ed io sono una cuoca peggiore di lui!”

John scoppiò a ridere. Una risata sincera e di gusto. Mary, felice di avere rallegrato il giovane biondo, si unì alla sua risata. Quando smisero, nella stalla risuonò ancora la musica. Mary era seduta su una balla di fieno. Dondolava i piedi e muoveva la testa a tempo con il motivo, canticchiando. John la osservò per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò a lei, allungando una mano ed esibendosi in un elegante inchino: “Permette questo ballo, damigella?”

Mary lo fissò, arrossendo: “Non so ballare,” confessò a voce bassissima.

Con un sorriso complice, John allungò di più la mano: “Confessione per confessione. Nemmeno io sono un gran ballerino. Quello bravo è Sherlock, ma, se ti accontenti, potremmo fare quattro salti.”

Il viso di Mary si aprì in un sorriso raggiante. Saltò giù dalla balla e prese la mano di John, ricambiando l’inchino: “Accetto volentieri, cavaliere.”

John cinse Mary, circondandole i fianchi con un braccio, ma mantenendo più distanza possibile fra loro. Alzò l’altra mano e cominciò a muovere i primi passi, seguendo la musica. All’inizio, i ballerini erano impacciati, ma riuscirono a farsi trascinare dall’allegra melodia, sciogliendosi e divertendosi. Mary osservava il viso sorridente e disteso di John, ammirandone i profondi occhi azzurri ed i lineamenti morbidi: _“Cosa farebbe, se io lo baciassi? Mi ricambierebbe o mi tratterebbe come una donnaccia?”_ Mary accorciò la distanza fra il suo corpo e quello di John, decisa a tentare. Non c’era nulla di male in un bacio, no? Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo nulla. Sarebbe stato un segreto fra loro due. Lei non lo avrebbe certo detto Sherlock, mentre John non avrebbe potuto farlo, nemmeno volendo. Forse John l’avrebbe biasimata, ma se un suo bacio avesse spezzato la maledizione, non la avrebbe amata? Almeno un po’? A causa dell’amore per Sherlock, John stava soffrendo tanto. Non sarebbe stato più felice con lei? Non seppe mai cosa sarebbe accaduto. La porta si spalancò. John si mise fra la porta e Mary, staccandosi da lei, pronto a difenderla da un eventuale assalitore: “Chi sei?” domandò, in tono perentorio.

 

 

La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere, abbondante, poco prima del tramonto. L’uomo, non troppo alto e grassoccio, che entrò, aveva il mantello ed il cappuccio bagnati di pioggia.

“Sono io, John. Chi vuoi che vada in giro con questo tempo da lupi, se non un pazzo come me?” L’uomo scostò il cappuccio, rivelando il volto sorridente di Stamford.

“Mike! Cosa ci fai qui? Non sapevo che Sherlock avesse deciso di farti venire con noi.”

“Infatti, Sherlock non sa che io sia qui. Se lo sapesse, sono certo che mi ucciderebbe.”

“Non capisco…”

“Credo che sia il caso che tu vada alla locanda, Mike. – lo interruppe Mary, che aveva capito perché il medico li avesse raggiunti – Sono sicura che abbiano una stanza per te. Sarebbe sospetto se decidessimo di dormire tutti nella stalla, invece che in comodi letti, non credi?”

“Gli hai detto che so come spezzare la maledizione?”

Nella stalla cadde il silenzio. Persino la musica e la pioggia sembravano lontane, come se avessero abbassato il volume dei loro suoni. Mary sbirciò il viso di John, non avendo il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, che fino a pochi secondi prima le avevano sorriso.

“Cosa… cosa stai dicendo? Hai trovato un modo per spezzare il maleficio? Sherlock lo sa? Perché non mi hai detto nulla, Mary?”

La ragazza era arrabbiata con Mike. Aveva interrotto il ballo ed aveva rivelato a John quello che Sherlock non voleva che lui sapesse. Mary vedeva la speranza, negli occhi John. Come poteva spegnere quella luce?

“Mary, rispondimi! Perché non mi hai detto che avete trovato un modo per spezzare la maledizione?”

“Sherlock mi ha fatto promettere di non farlo.”

La speranza si gelò e svanì dagli occhi di John: “Sherlock… perché…”

“Pensa che Mike si sbagli e non voleva darti delle false speranze. Non voleva che tu soffrissi.”

John fissò lo sguardo spento lontano, nella notte: “Sì. Questo è da lui,” mormorò.

“Non mi sto sbagliando! – intervenne Mike, con veemenza – Io sono sicuro di quello che ho trovato. Solo perché è criptico e poco chiaro, non significa che non sia la soluzione giusta.”

“Cosa è che non si capisce?” Chiese John.

“Il brano che ho trovato, dice che questa maledizione sarà spezzata, se entrambi vi troverete al cospetto di chi la abbia pronunciata in un giorno senza notte ed in una notte senza giorno.”

John aggrottò la fronte: “Quello che dici non ha senso. Come può esistere un giorno senza notte ed una notte senza giorno?”

“Lo so che sembra assurdo, ma il testo è scritto da un esperto, che indica le date in cui sarà possibile spezzare il maleficio! Una di queste cadrà fra due giorni.”

“Ne sei sicuro, Mike? – il tono di John era disperato – Se ti dovessi sbagliare e cadessimo nelle mani degli uomini del re, sarebbe la fine delle nostre esistenze. Se questo lo possiamo definire vivere. In realtà, è un trascinare avanti le nostre vite, in attesa che qualcosa ci permetta di tornare normali. Vorrei che quella freccia mi avesse ucciso o che quel raggio di non sole non fosse giunto in tempo a salvarmi. Forse, se io morissi, la maledizione si spezzerebbe e Sherlock potrebbe, finalmente, tornare a Londra, alla sua vita.”

“Non dire queste cose! – lo rimproverò Mary – Sherlock morirebbe, se ti accadesse qualcosa.”

“Cosa ne sai _tu_ di cosa proverebbe Sherlock, ragazzina?” sbottò John, irritato.

Era la prima volta che John rispondeva male a Mary. Il tono le strinse il cuore, ma la giovane ladra non si offese. Poteva solo lontanamente immaginare quanto soffrisse John… e Sherlock, certo… anche Sherlock. “Io non lo conosco, ma so quanto tenga a te. Quando il falco è stato ferito, mi ha detto di portarlo in salvo, perché, senza di lui, la sua vita non aveva più motivo di essere vissuta. Mi ha fatto promettere di non dirti nulla per evitarti il dolore di una speranza spazzata via dalla dura realtà. I suoi occhi si illuminano solo quando parla con te… di te. Forse non saprò molto di Sherlock, ma conoscono le persone e so che lui non sopporterebbe di vivere senza di te.”

“Scusami, hai ragione. – sospirò John – Questo è il motivo per cui non ho ancora messo fine alla mia vita, pur avendone avuto tante occasioni. Come io non potrei vivere senza di lui, se gli accadesse qualcosa, so che per lui sarebbe la stessa cosa.”

“Devi aiutarmi a convincerlo che la mia soluzione sia quella giusta,” lo sollecitò Mike.

Lo sguardo angosciato di John spezzò il cuore di Mike e Mary: “Se anche pensassi che tu abbia ragione, come posso convincere Sherlock che deve darti retta?”

La discussione venne interrotta dalle urla che, improvvisamente, arrivarono dalla locanda. Attraverso la porta aperta, anche i tre nella stalla poterono sentire quello che veniva detto: “Vi dico che c’è un lupo enorme, che si aggira nei paraggi. Dobbiamo ucciderlo, prima che arrivi ai nostri figli ed al nostro bestiame.”

“Andiamo! Prendiamo le balestre, le spade e le lance. Uccidiamo la bestia giunta dall’inferno.”

“Sherlock…” sussurrò John, precipitandosi fuori dalla stalla.

“John, fermati! Potrebbe essere pericoloso!” urlò Mary, ma l’uomo biondo era scomparso nel bosco. La ragazza lo seguì, mentre Mike raccolse velocemente le loro cose, le caricò sul carro, con cui era arrivato, e prese Golia. Radunato tutto, li seguì.

 

 

“SHERLOCK!” urlava John, incurante della pioggia, che gli cadeva addosso da ogni dove. La paura che quei contadini potessero trovare il lupo ed ucciderlo, gli faceva battere il cuore all’impazzata. Lui sapeva che Sherlock gli stava sempre vicino, ovunque lui si trovasse. Era cosciente che fosse pericoloso per Sherlock, aggirarsi nei pressi di villaggi e fattorie, quando era un lupo, ma non aveva mai potuto parlargli, per convincerlo a stare lontano ed i messaggi, che gli aveva lasciato, non avevano mai sortito l’effetto desiderato. Ora, doveva tenere al sicuro il lupo, lottando contro chiunque avesse tentato di ucciderlo. Lungo il percorso, si trovò davanti un torrente, le cui acque erano impetuose, a causa delle abbondanti piogge di quel periodo. Un tronco, posto di traverso sul torrente, gli permise di attraversarlo. Mary fece lo stesso, raggiungendolo: “Devi tornare indietro. Non possiamo trovarlo, in questo modo. Vedrai che Sherlock sarà al sicuro, fino al momento della trasformazione.”

“Quegli uomini sono decisi a scovarlo ed ucciderlo. Non si fermeranno fino a quando non lo avranno fatto. Non permetterò che accada.”

Un ringhio sommesso provenne dall’altra parte del torrente. Pochi secondi dopo, il lupo nero dagli occhi chiari apparve al limitare del bosco. Senza esitazione, il grosso animale iniziò ad attraversare il torrente, passando sul tronco. La pioggia, però, lo aveva reso scivoloso. A metà percorso, il lupo scivolò giù dal tronco, con la parte posteriore del corpo. La forza dell’acqua gli impediva di tornare sul tronco, minacciando di trascinarlo via. Il lupo cominciò a guaire, per la paura e la disperazione.

“NO! SHERLOCK!” urlò John, andando verso lui, ma Mary lo fermò: “Quel tronco non reggerà entrambi. Lascia andare me. Tienimi saldamente per i fianchi, in modo che non cada anche io nel torrente. Lo tirerò fuori.” Avrebbe voluto aggiungere “Per te,” ma non lo fece. John annuì.

Mary si sdraiò sul tronco ed afferrò il lupo al collo, saldamente, tirandolo su, mentre faceva forza sulla schiena e sulle gambe. John la teneva stretta, in modo che non scivolasse nel torrente. Il lupo era terrorizzato e cercò di arrampicarsi sulla ragazza, per mettersi al sicuro, conficcando gli artigli nella schiena di Mary, che urlò per il dolore, ma continuò a mantenere la presa sull’animale, che, lentamente, riuscì a tornare sul tronco e finì di attraversare il torrente.

John aiutò Mary a rimettersi in piedi: “Fammi vedere cosa ti ha fatto.”

“Non è nulla.”

“Sei un medico, ora?”

John la fece girare, in modo da poterle esaminare la schiena. Mani delicate e gentili si mossero prudentemente sul corpo di Mary, facendola rabbrividire. Il lupo si accucciò al loro fianco.

“Dobbiamo tornare alla taverna. Nelle sacche di Golia c’è qualche medicamento.”

“Non possiamo tornare là. – lo contraddisse Mary – Sherlock ci seguirebbe e sarebbe in pericolo. Dobbiamo rimanere nel bosco.”

John stava per ribattere, quando si sentì il cigolio di un carro. Mike li aveva raggiunti. Aveva anche smesso di piovere. Sembrava quasi che il cielo avesse deciso di stare dalla loro parte.

John medicò Mary, mentre Mike accese il fuoco e preparò qualcosa da mangiare, oltre che i giacigli, per la notte. Il lupo non abbandonava il fianco di John, appoggiando il muso sulle sue gambe, ogni volta che ne avesse l’occasione. John lo accarezzava, immerso nei propri pensieri. Si alzò, per raggiungere il proprio giaciglio, ma si voltò verso Mike, fissandolo intensamente: “Stiamo per mettere, di nuovo, le nostre vite nelle tue mani, amico mio. Spero tanto che tu non ti stia sbagliando. Dì a Sherlock, da parte mia, che io voglio crederti,  che possiamo aspettare un giorno in più, se tutto avrà fine, ma aggiungi che ho piena fiducia nella sua capacità di giudizio e scelta. Quello che lui deciderà, andrà bene anche per me.”

“Grazie John. Non te ne pentirai. Te lo giuro.”

“Lo spero, Mike. Lo spero, per Sherlock… per me… questa non è vita.”

“Andrà bene. – intervenne Mary, con un sorriso – Convinceremo Sherlock.”

John annuì e si allontanò dal fuoco, con il lupo sempre al suo fianco.

 

 

Da quando aveva incontrato Sherlock e John, la vita di Mary era divenuta molto complicata. Era diventato difficile persino prendere sonno. Quella notte non fece eccezione. John era un ottimo medico, ma il dolore per le ferite, riportate sulla schiena, non accennava a diminuire. Mary cercava una posizione che le permettesse di addormentarsi, ma le era impossibile trovarla. Lei e Mike erano vicino al fuoco, mentre John ed il lupo erano più distanti. John si era appisolato con un braccio sul lupo, che era accucciato accanto a lui e non si muoveva. Mary li osservava, stupita ed un po’ invidiosa: _“Quanto amore ci vuole, per restare insieme anche in queste condizioni? Quanto amore si deve provare, per non scappare lontano da chi è la causa del tuo dolore? È sempre così l’amore? Oppure sono loro due ad essere così speciali?”_

L’alba si stava avvicinando. La luce del sole stava rischiarando la notte buia. Non c’erano più nubi che oscurassero il cielo.

John si mosse. Si era svegliato, quasi avvertisse l’approssimarsi del nuovo giorno. Il cielo era sempre più chiaro. Il giovane medico biondo si tolse la coperta di dosso e coprì il lupo. Mary pensò che la mossa di John fosse insensata, ma capì perché lo avesse fatto, quando lo vide accadere.

Il lupo cominciò a tremare, come se fosse vittima di una forte febbre. Lo stesso accadde a John. Le due figure si sfuocarono, come se fossero circondate da un banco di nebbia, ma di una innaturale luce bianca.

Mary sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, per cercare di mettere a fuoco le immagini, ma non servì a nulla. Più il giorno si faceva chiaro, più quella strana nebbia circondava i due esseri che aveva davanti. Improvvisamente, la figura del lupo venne sostituita da Sherlock.

Il cavaliere era lì.

Davanti a John.

E si guardavano.

Occhi chiari come l’acqua trasparente in occhi del colore dell’oceano.

Il cuore di Mary fece un salto ed il suo viso si illuminò in un sorriso di gioia. I due amanti si erano riuniti! La maledizione era stata cancellata! Forse Mycroft Holmes aveva trovato un modo per sconfiggere Irene Adler e tutto era finalmente finito!

John alzò una mano, con il palmo aperto rivolto verso Sherlock. Il suo sorriso era triste, gli occhi pieni di una malinconica rassegnazione. Sherlock alzò una mano, per toccare quella di John. Il dolore e la disperazione, che colmavano gli occhi del giovane Holmes, sembravano senza fine. Le loro mani si avvicinarono desiderose ed bramose di toccarsi.

Mary era perplessa. Non capiva la tristezza e la disperazione presenti negli occhi dei due uomini. Si stavano vedendo, nella loro forma reale! In pochi istanti si sarebbero toccati! Era tutto finito!

La strana foschia avvolgeva sempre più i corpi di John e Sherlock, rendendoli quasi splendenti, in modo magico. Le dita cercavano di sfiorarsi, di afferrarsi, ma erano ancora immateriali, trasparenti. Era come se cercassero di prendere e stringere la nebbia.

Il cuore di Mary iniziò a battere sempre più velocemente. Il sorriso si spense, mentre un nodo le stringeva la gola, impedendole di deglutire. C’era qualcosa che non andava.

Le figure di Sherlock e John stavano diventando più materiali, meno evanescenti, ma loro non erano felici. Le loro dita stavano finalmente per toccarsi, quando il primo raggio di sole illuminò il cielo.

John sparì, mentre il falco volò via, stridendo per il dolore.

Sherlock, nudo sotto la coperta, sfogò la rabbia e la disperazione, con un urlo furioso, picchiando il terreno con i pugni chiusi.

Il falco era lontano, in alto nel cielo.

Mary si chiese se sarebbe tornato indietro o se avrebbe deciso di fuggire via.

Sherlock rimase immobile, i pugni piantati in terra, le spalle e la testa piegate, sotto un peso insopportabile da sostenere, per non mostrare il dolore, che gli stava devastando il cuore.

Mary sentì le lacrime, inarrestabili, solcarle le guance. Non tentò di fermarle. Non le asciugò: “Signore, tutto questo si ripete ogni mattina? Ad ogni alba John e Sherlock si vedono per pochi secondi, senza potersi nemmeno toccare? Senza potere sentire il calore emanato dal corpo dell’altro? Signore, tutto ciò non è giusto! È crudele e disumano. Nessuno merita una punizione così, qualsiasi sia la colpa che debba scontare. Soprattutto, non due persone il cui unico peccato sia amarsi tanto, come si amano John e Sherlock. Ti prometto che farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per aiutarli a tornare insieme, mettendo fine a questa tragedia. E stavolta non ci saranno sotterfugi. Non mi rimangerò la parola che ti ho dato. Non cercherò un modo per aggirare la promessa che ti ho fatto. Dovessi impiegare tutta la vita, dovessi sacrificare la mia stessa esistenza, farò di tutto affinché quella strega paghi per quello che ha fatto. Romperemo la maledizione. Fosse l’ultima cosa che farò, nella mia inutile vita, John e Sherlock torneranno insieme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Mary si è infatuata di John, ma, state tranquilli, qui non lo sposerà!  
> L’ultima scena è presente nel film. Ho sempre pensato che fosse la scena più romantica ed angst, che avessi mai visto. Spero di essere riuscita a trasporla su carta come merita.
> 
> Chi volesse lasciare un commento, è sempre benvenuto.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia  
> A domenica prossima, per la fine della storia.  
> Ciao!


	5. Faccia a faccia

**Faccia a faccia**

Nel piccolo campo le attività giornaliere erano iniziate poco dopo il sorgere del sole. I tre facevano finta che non fosse accaduto nulla, che non si fosse ripetuto il dramma di ogni giorno. John era sparito e Sherlock non mostrava alcun segno del dolore, che aveva urlato al sole nascente. Nessuno parlava.

Sherlock stava sellando Golia, quando si sentì lo stridio di un rapace. All’orizzonte apparve il falco, dai riflessi dorati, che stava planando verso il piccolo accampamento. Sherlock distese le labbra in un lieve sorriso, quasi sollevato, ed alzò un braccio, pronto a fornire a John il solito appoggio, per salutarlo ed accarezzarlo, ma, con grande sorpresa di tutti, il rapace oltrepassò il cavaliere e si andò a posare sull’avambraccio di Mary, che si stava stiracchiando. Sherlock li fissò interdetto.

“Vai da Sherlock. Su. Fai il bravo falchetto. Vai da Sherlock. Lo sai che lui ti vuole bene. Vai, su!” Mentre sollecitava John ad andare dal cavaliere, Mary sbatteva energicamente il braccio su cui il rapace si era appollaiato, per sbilanciarlo e costringerlo a volare da Sherlock, ma il cocciuto falco non voleva saperne di andarsene. Un po’ irritata, un po’ spaventata ed un po’ lusingata, Mary continuò a parlare con il falco: “Vai da Sherlock, che ti ama tanto. Su, da bravo, vai!” La ragazza era quasi disperata, quando il falco saltò sul braccio di Sherlock, che gli accarezzò il petto candido, mentre fissava Mary con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra: “Si direbbe che siate diventati amici.”

“Non è successo nulla strano. Abbiamo ballato…”

“Avete ballato?” Sherlock aveva smesso di sorridere ed aveva assunto una espressione infastidita ed irritata, che preoccupò Mary: “Solo un po’, nella stalla, dopo che lui si era vestito…”

“Eri nella stalla, mentre John si trasformava?”

“Lui era dentro il box, non lo potevo vedere! Fuori diluviava! Cosa volevi, che prendessi una polmonite?”

Sherlock scosse la testa. La sua espressione si addolcì: “Cerca di capire Mary. Io ti invidio. Tu puoi trascorrere del tempo con John. Vederlo sorridere. Osservare le stelle nelle sue iridi. Sentire la sua pelle calda sotto le tue dita. Sai da quanto tempo io non posso fare nulla di tutto ciò?”

“Anche John sente la tua mancanza.”

“Davvero?” Un lampo di dolore attraversò gli occhi di Sherlock, facendo arretrare Mary. Il cavaliere fece un sospiro, spostò il falco sul pomello di Golia ed appoggiò una mano alla spalla della ragazza: “Non devi preoccuparti. Mi fa piacere, se mi parli di lui, ma stai attenta a quello che mi dici. Io capirò se siano davvero sue parole.”

Mary deglutì e si stropicciò nervosamente le mani, cercando di capire cosa potesse dire a Sherlock: “All’inizio era preoccupato che tu non mangiassi a sufficienza. Poi, ha sorriso e ha detto che ti ama, che ha fiducia in te e che sa che farai qualsiasi cosa per mettere fine alla maledizione, che vi ha colpito.”

“Grazie,” sussurrò Sherlock, stringendo la spalla di Mary, che fece una smorfia di dolore. Il cavaliere la studiò per qualche secondo: “Sei ferita,” concluse, attonito.

“Ieri notte ti ha tirato fuori dal torrente e tu la hai ferita,” intervenne Mike.

Sherlock fissò Mary, addolorato: “Mi dispiace averti ferita.”

“Oh, non è nulla. John mi ha curata. È un ottimo medico. Ha delle mani delicatissime e non ho…” si interruppe, quasi mordendosi la lingua. Non voleva causare altro dolore a Sherlock.

Il cavaliere si diresse verso Golia: “Sei libera, Mary. Vai per la tua strada.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non c’è bisogno che tu torni con me a Londra. Sarebbe pericoloso. Troverò un modo per entrare in casa di Irene, anche senza di te. Vai. E buona fortuna.”

“No, aspetta! Oramai mi hai coinvolta in questa storia, non puoi lasciarmi indietro.”

Sherlock stava per montare in sella. Si voltò verso Mary, con un sorriso triste sulle labbra: “Non vuoi venire, credimi. Lo leggo in ogni parte del tuo essere. Sei giovane. Dimenticati di noi. Addio Mary.”

“Aspetta domani, Sherlock. – si intromise Mike – John crede che io abbia ragione e che la maledizione possa essere spezzata, come è scritto in quel libro che ho trovato. Il testo è molto preciso. Cosa ti costa aspettare un altro giorno?”

“Stai vaneggiando. Non esistono un giorno senza notte ed una notte senza giorno. Oggi tornerò a Londra ed ucciderò Irene. Solo così, tutto avrà fine.”

“Hai ragione, Sherlock, sicuramente Mike straparla. – Mary concordò con il cavaliere – Ricorda, però, che stai decidendo per te… _e per_ _John_. Mike potrebbe sbagliarsi, ma se invece avesse ragione? Se tu ti comportassi in modo avventato, uccidendo oggi Irene Adler e condannando John a vivere in eterno la vostra maledizione, per poi scoprire che domani sarebbe stato il giorno giusto per spezzarla e permettervi di vivere insieme, felici per sempre, come ti sentiresti? John ti ama. Si fida di te e delle tue decisioni, però crede anche negli studi di Mike e ritiene che possiate attendere. Non vuoi ascoltare il suo parere? Non vuoi dare alcun peso a quello che John pensa? Sono solo ventiquattro ore. Un altro tramonto ed un’altra alba. Capisco che sia terribile, quello che vi succede. Lo ho visto questa mattina e non so come abbiate potuto sopportarlo per tanto tempo. Però, il tramonto di stasera e l’alba di domani mattina saranno comunque gli ultimi che vi divideranno. Cosa hai da perdere ad aspettare?”

Sherlock fissò Mary e Mike, valutando quello che gli stavano dicendo. Si girò verso il falco, che emise un delicato stridio, allungando il collo verso di lui. Con un profondo sospiro, Sherlock si allontanò da Golia: “E sia. Avete vinto. Aspetterò fino a domani.”

Mary saltò al collo di Sherlock, abbracciandolo. Il cavaliere rimase rigido e la ragazza si allontanò, rossa per l’imbarazzo: “Scusa, ma pensavo che non saremmo mai riusciti a farti cambiare idea. Sei un testone sai? Senza offesa, naturalmente.”

“Anche tu non scherzi, in quanto a cocciutaggine… sempre senza offesa. Dato che abbiamo del tempo da perdere, sarà meglio che vi insegni come si tratti con i lupi, in modo da non farsi artigliare.” I tre risero, mentre il falco si spostava sul braccio di Sherlock, come se volesse dare la propria approvazione a ciò che era accaduto sotto i suoi occhi azzurri, striati d’oro.

 

 

Il sole aveva seguito il suo normale percorso, illuminando un’altra giornata fredda, ma tersa. I tre erano arrivati vicino a Londra, in attesa del tramonto. Poco lontano da uno degli ingressi secondari, ripassarono il loro piano, prima di dividersi.

“Ti lascerò degli abiti asciutti dove abbiamo concordato,” disse Mike, sorridendo rassicurante a Mary.

“In caso prendessi una polmonite, avrò ben due medici a curarmi. Non posso che ritenermi fortunata, non credi?” La ragazza ricambiò il sorriso.

“Ti ricordi dove si trovi la casa di Irene, vero?” Intervenne Sherlock, impaziente.

“Certo. Domattina sarò lì e ti farò entrare dalla porta principale,” lo rassicurò Mary.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo verso il sole: “Il tramonto si sta avvicinando,” sussurrò, accarezzando il falco.

“A domani, allora,” li salutò Mary, avviandosi per raggiungere il Tamigi.

“A domani,” ricambiò Mike.

La giovane si voltò indietro, per osservare i suoi compagni d’avventura. Sherlock aveva iniziato a svestirsi, piegando e riponendo gli abiti in una delle sacche. Il falco lo guardava, appoggiato alle sbarre di una gabbia, costruita in legno robusto, che si trovava sul carro di Mike e che sarebbe servita per portare Sherlock all’interno di Londra, senza che nessuno sapesse che lui stesse arrivando.

 

 

Il fuoco illuminava l’ingresso del ponte levatoio. Le guardie, annoiate, fermavano chiunque arrivasse, sottoponendolo ad una perquisizione anche troppo minuziosa. Malgrado l’orario, si era formata una piccola coda. Mike e John erano seduti a cassetta, con Golia attaccato al carro, come se fosse stato un semplice cavallo da tiro. Nella gabbia, coperta da un panno, il lupo era sdraiato, in modo apparentemente tranquillo. Quando, finalmente, arrivò il loro turno, l’ufficiale a capo del turno di guardia si avvicinò al carro: “Cosa abbiamo qui?” domandò, in tono baldanzoso.

“Si tratta di una consegna per Lord Mycroft Holmes,” rispose Mike, mentre John cercava di celare il viso nel cappuccio del suo mantello. Erano trascorsi alcuni anni, dall’inizio della maledizione. Probabilmente, i soldati si erano scordati del suo volto, ma non poteva esserne sicuro. Doveva stare attento a non essere riconosciuto e catturato. Mike, invece, non era ricercato. Se anche qualcuno si fosse ricordato di lui, poteva dire di avere avviato una nuova attività. Il militare si era avvicinato alla gabbia, scoprendola. Il lupo era scattato in piedi, ringhiando al soldato. L’uomo fece un salto indietro, sguainando la spada, pronto ad usarla contro il lupo. Mike sentì il corpo di John tendersi, pronto ad aggredire la guardia, ma lo afferrò per un polso, affinché non si muovesse dal suo posto: “Fallo, signor ufficiale. Usa pure la tua spada sul lupo. Tutti sappiamo quanto sappia essere magnanimo Lord Holmes, con chi rompa i suoi giocattoli.”

La guardia bloccò il colpo a mezz’aria. Da quando il fratello minore era stato colpito da una maledizione, Mycroft Holmes era diventato ancora più freddo ed intollerante. Tutti lo avevano visto punire soldati o svergognare civili, anche influenti, per i motivi più futili. Nessuno voleva essere iscritto nella sua lista nera. Soprattutto se non aveva amicizie influenti, a cui chiedere un eventuale intervento di mediazione. Con un grugnito di rabbia, il soldato rinfoderò la spada: “Vattene, portati via questa bestiaccia. Che si diverta Lord Holmes a farla a pezzi.”

“Con molto piacere, signore. Riferirò a Lord Holmes quanto lei sia stato saggio,” lo salutò Mike.

John si rilassò. Erano riusciti ad entrare a Londra. Sperava che anche per Mary fosse andato tutto bene.

 

 

Aveva impiegato circa mezz’ora per arrivare al Tamigi. Nella luce del sole morente, Mary ammirò le mura di Londra, che si stagliavano imponenti, contro l’orizzonte. Il Tamigi scorreva lento e pigro, nella sera fredda. “Ed eccomi tornata al punto di partenza. Se in tutto questo c’è un significato, Signore, devo confessare che mi sfugge. Con ciò, non voglio dire che io mi tiri indietro. Come ti ho detto, farò di tutto per aiutare John e Sherlock. Solo… insomma… vabbé… è inutile stare a rimuginare su tutto questo. Tanto vale buttarsi.”

Mary si tolse una parte dei vestiti, affinché non la ostacolassero a nuotare, e si lasciò scivolare nell’acqua gelida. Furono le luci delle fiaccole a guidarla verso le mura. “Speriamo che a nessuno sia venuto in mente di chiudere la grata o la mia parte finirà prima ancora di cominciare.” Mary nuotò fino a ridosso delle mura, verso il punto da cui ricordava di essere uscita. Preso fiato, si immerse. Dopo poche bracciate, ritrovò la grata, ancora aperta, come la aveva lasciata. Con un sorriso ed un “Grazie, Signore,” gridato con la mente, vi passò attraverso, rientrando nella città, da cui era fuggita solo pochi giorni prima. Riemersa, nuotò contro una corrente tranquilla, facendo attenzione a non sbattere la testa contro il basso soffitto, fino a vedere una grata sopra la propria testa. Attraverso l’apertura, poté ammirare le stelle. Dalle acque di scarico alla grata, c’erano pochi metri da fare in salita. Mary valutò le pareti e notò che si intravedevano diversi appigli. Evidentemente, uno dei lampioni che illuminavano le strade di Londra si doveva trovare proprio sopra l’apertura. Con grande fatica e lentezza, Mary iniziò la scalata, attaccandosi ad ogni sporgenza, anche minima, che la parete le permetteva di trovare. Salendo verso la superficie, l’apertura si faceva sempre più stretta. Mary poté, così, appoggiare la schiena ad una parete e fare forza con le gambe sull’altra per andare verso l’alto. Arrivata alla grata, ascoltò ogni rumore e guardò attentamente fuori, per controllare che non stesse giungendo nessuno, quindi uscì, nella notte gelida. Infreddolita e bagnata, corse verso il luogo in cui Mike doveva lasciarle il cambio. Insieme ai vestiti, c’era anche un po’ di cibo. Mary sorrise ed addentò il pezzo di carne secca, mentre si toglieva gli abiti bagnati e si infilava quelli asciutti. Si appoggiò alla parete di una casa, per riposare qualche ora, prima di entrare in azione. Un sorriso le illuminò il volto. Tutto stava andando come pianificato. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

 

L’alba del nuovo giorno colse John e Mike nella stalla di casa Stamford. I genitori di Mike avevano una abitazione a Londra, che, di solito, usavano solo per qualche mese all’anno, dato che preferivano stare lontani dalla ambigua vita di corte, troppo piena di intrighi e macchinazioni per un piccolo signore di campagna. Mike era vissuto nella casa, durante il periodo in cui prestava servizio come medico per la Guardia Privata del Re. Dopo la sua fuga da Londra, i genitori avevano preferito non venire più in città, ma avevano tenuto l’abitazione, per salvare le apparenze. Mike e John erano entrati nella stalla, celati dal buio della notte, ed avevano liberato il lupo dalla gabbia. Mentre la notte si trasformava in giorno, John prese il muso del lupo fra le mani, con un sorriso pieno di speranza sulle labbra: “Fra qualche ora accarezzerò il tuo viso, Sherlock. Bacerò le tue labbra. Sentirò la tua pelle calda a contatto con la mia. È così tanto tempo che non succede, che non so se riuscirò a staccarmi da te. Ti starò così appiccicato, che ti arrabbierai con me. – si interruppe, per una breve risata – Farò qualsiasi cosa, affinché tu sia felice. Nulla è più importante di te, Sherlock. Tu sei tutto per me.”

Il sole comparve ad illuminare Londra. Come ogni mattina, John si trasformò in falco, mentre Sherlock tornò ad essere umano. Stavolta, però, nel breve istante in cui si incrociarono, i loro sguardi non esprimevano dolore, ma erano pieni di speranza, aspettative e promesse. Il rapace non si allontanò, non volò via. Rimase accanto all’umano, tranquillo. Sherlock lo accarezzò: “Questa è stata l’ultima volta, John. Qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere oggi, non ci saranno altre trasformazioni. In un modo o in un altro, metterò fine a questa maledizione. Farò qualsiasi cosa, affinché tu sia felice. Nulla è più importante di te, John. Tu sei tutto per me.”

 

 

Mary si sentiva piena di energia positiva. Era sicura che, entro la fine della giornata, Sherlock e John sarebbero finalmente stati insieme. Per sempre. Quando il sole sorse sulla città assonnata, la giovane si diresse verso il palazzo di Irene Adler. Sherlock glielo aveva descritto minuziosamente, in modo che non si sbagliasse. Doveva trovare un modo per intrufolarvisi ed aprire la porta principale, affinché Sherlock potesse entrare e saldare i conti con la strega. Girando intorno alla costruzione, Mary si accorse che c’era una fervente attività nelle cucine.

“Quella piccola scansafatiche me la pagherà cara! – stava urlando quella che sembrava essere la cuoca – Scommetto che ieri sera è andata a bere con quel poco di buono di Benton ed ora se la dorme tranquilla. Questa, però, è l’ultima che mi fa! Potrà strisciare ai miei piedi, ma non la riprenderò mai più a lavorare in questa casa! Farmi questo scherzo proprio stasera, che Lady Adler ha organizzato il banchetto per il compleanno della regina. Chi laverà i piatti? Il re in persona?” La donna era veramente furiosa. Mary fece un sorriso soddisfatto e si presentò alla porta della cucina con un’aria dimessa ed affranta, schiarendosi la gola, in modo da attirare l’attenzione della cuoca: “Buongiorno, signora. Non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire quello che avete detto. Potrei lavare io piatti e pentole. Ho tanto bisogno di lavorare, signora. Non ho nessuno che si prenda cura di me. Sono giorni che non mangio. Se lei non mi aiuterà, l’unica soluzione che mi resterà, sarà trovare un posto in cui vendere il mio corpo. La prego, signora… io… io…” Le lacrime scesero lungo le guance, silenziose e piene di dignità.

La cuoca osservò la giovane, che aveva davanti, socchiudendo gli occhi: “Ho bisogno di una sguattera, quindi ti darò questa possibilità. Se oggi ti comporterai bene, ti sarai sistemata a vita. Deludimi, ragazzina, e farai fatica a trovare un lavoro anche come prostituta, in questa città. Sono stata chiara?”

“Chiarissima, signora. Grazie, signora. Non la deluderò, signora. Non si pentirà di avermi aiutata, signora…”

“Poche parole e vai al lavoro! C’è già tutta quella roba da lavare. E fallo bene!”

Mary si rimboccò le maniche e si mise al lavoro. Se tutto fosse andato come sperava lei, la cuoca non la avrebbe più considerata, dopo averla sorvegliata per un paio d’ore. E lei avrebbe potuto agire proprio nell’orario per cui si era accordata con Sherlock.

 

 

Il sole era alto in cielo. La giornata stava procedendo come di consueto. Sherlock si era vestito ed aveva sellato Golia, pronto ad andare alla casa di Irene, per mettere fine alla maledizione.

Nella stalla, il silenzio era opprimente. Il sole brillante ed il cielo azzurro, privo di nubi, sembravano uno schiaffo alle parole scritte nell’antico testo, che spiegava come spezzare il maleficio. Mike non osava guardare Sherlock, per timore di vedere il biasimo nei suoi occhi.

“Non aspetterò oltre. Non posso lasciare Mary in casa di Irene per tanto tempo. – esordì Sherlock, con un sospiro – Non te ne faccio una colpa, Mike. So che tu eri in buona fede. Ti chiedo solo una cosa. Se la campana di Southwark dovesse suonare le due ed io non fossi ancora tornato… uccidi il falco.”

“Cosa…? Tu non puoi aspettarti che io uccida il falco! Lui è…”

“So meglio di te chi sia il falco, Mike. Ed è proprio per questo che ti chiedo di porre fine alla sua vita. Se non dovessi tornare, vorrebbe dire che ho fallito. Potrei essere stato ucciso io stesso. In ogni caso, non permettere che questa maledizione continui a rovinare la vita di John. Uccidendo il falco, non farai altro che rendere John finalmente libero.”

Mike abbassò il capo, sconvolto: “Come vuoi tu, Sherlock.”

Il cavaliere accarezzò per l’ultima volta il falco. Salì in sella a Golia ed uscì, incontro al proprio destino.

 

 

Mary aveva lavorato a testa bassa, senza fermarsi ed eseguendo prontamente ogni ordine, che le venisse impartito, senza lamentarsi. Quando sentì la mano della cuoca sulla spalla, Mary capì di avere raggiunto il proprio obbiettivo: “Riposati, ragazzina. Sei stata brava, ma persino tu hai bisogno di fermarti. Prendi questo piatto. Ci sono pane e formaggio. Ti rivoglio al tuo posto fra dieci minuti. Poi, parleremo anche del lavoro per i prossimi giorni.”

Mary si esibì in un sorriso radioso, pieno di riconoscenza: “Grazie, signora! Grazie! Non se ne pentirà!”

“Helen. Puoi chiamarmi Helen…”

“Molly. Mi chiamo Molly.”

“Dieci minuti, Molly,” le ricordò la cuoca, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia.

Mary addentò il pane, masticando con gusto. Senza dare nell’occhio, sgattaiolò verso il corridoio che portava verso l’interno della casa e la porta di ingresso. Dal salotto giungevano le voci di un uomo e di una donna, che stavano discutendo, ma Mary non riuscì a capire cosa dicessero. Controllando che nessuno la vedesse, la ragazza andò alla porta e la aprì, giusto in tempo per permettere a Sherlock di entrare.

“Grazie per il tuo aiuto, Mary. Ora vai a casa di Mike. Lui ti aiuterà a lasciare la città. Buona fortuna.” Sherlock le fece un sorriso tirato, poi si diresse, con passo deciso, verso la porta della stanza da cui provenivano le voci irate.

 

 

Sherlock spalancò la porta, che andò a sbattere contro il muro.

Mary intravide una bellissima donna mora, altera e sicura, che indossava l’abito più bello che avesse mai visto, seduta su una poltrona, accanto ad un camino acceso. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso irriverente, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano di ghiaccio: “Non c’è bisogno di buttare giù la parete, per avere la mia attenzione, caro Sherlock. Sai cosa devi dirmi e ti darò anche quello che non sai di volere,” sussurrò suadente Irene Adler. Prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere, la porta d’ingresso si spalancò. Un piccolo drappello di soldati entrò in casa a passo marziale, facendo spazio a due uomini, che Mary fissò con curiosità. Entrambi dovevano avere passato i trentacinque anni, ma avevano un fisico atletico ed asciutto, vestiti con abiti raffinati, che sembravano molto costosi. Entrambi si muovevano come se fossero i padroni del mondo. Sicuri, quasi arroganti. Quando entrarono nel salotto, Irene si alzò dalla poltrona e fece un elegante inchino, ma il sorriso beffardo non scomparve dal viso: “Quale onore mi fate a visitare la mia umile casa, sire. In compagnia del Primo Consigliere, oltretutto. È una bella riunione di famiglia, non credete?”

Sherlock si voltò verso i nuovi venuti: “Questa donna è una strega. Ha lanciato una maledizione su me e su John Watson. È giunto il tempo di porre fine a tutto.”

“Non uccidendola. – ribatté il più basso dei due uomini, con i capelli e gli occhi neri – Siete ancora il comandante della nostra guardia, Capitano Sherlock Holmes. In qualità di vostro re, noi vi ordiniamo di non estrarre la spada.”

“Sire, non capite. Solo così avrà fine il maleficio che questa strega…”

“Non osare chiamarla in quel modo, cane!” sbottò l’uomo che si trovava nella stanza con Irene.

Sherlock si voltò appena verso di lui, squadrandolo sprezzante: “Dimmock, non intrometterti in cose che il tuo limitato cervello non potrebbe capire nemmeno in cento anni.”

“L’accusa che rivolge a Lady Irene è grave. – intervenne il re, prima che i due uomini si prendessero a pugni – Capitano Holmes, ha delle prove a suffragio della sua tesi?”

“No, sire. Non ho prove materiali, ma sono convinto che siano in questa casa e…”

“Mi sento oltraggiata. Voglio che la mia innocenza sia provata da una tenzone,” lo interruppe Irene.

Tutti si voltarono verso di lei. Mary poteva intravederla, essendo riuscita ad infilare la testa fra due dei soldati del re. La donna non era per nulla intimorita dalla situazione. Anzi. Sembrava assolutamente a proprio agio. Quasi divertita.

“Se è ciò che vuole, Lady Irene, stabilisca un quando, un dove e nomini un suo campione.”

“Ora, qui e nomino Mycroft Holmes come mio difensore.”

“NO!” strillò l’uomo che Sherlock aveva chiamato Dimmock.

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello, sorpreso. Mary osservò attentamente l’altro uomo elegante, che non aveva ancora detto una parola. Freddo e distaccato, sembrava non essere interessato da quello che stava accadendo, come se tutto ciò non lo riguardasse. Eppure, Mary avrebbe quasi giurato di avere intravisto un leggero tremore, quando la strega lo aveva nominato suo difensore. Paura? Rabbia? Preoccupazione? Indignazione? Se quel tremore c’era mai stato, era stato troppo rapido, per capire cosa lo avesse causato.

“Solo **io** ho il diritto di difendere il tuo onore, Irene,” continuò ad urlare Dimmock, ma nessuno gli dava retta.

“Voglio che sia uno scontro al…”

“Al primo sangue, naturalmente,” concluse il re, al posto della donna.

Fu la prima volta che Mary vide l’ira balenare negli occhi di Irene. Non aveva previsto che il re potesse anticipare la sua mossa e ne era furiosa, ma si controllò: “Sire, mi permetto di dissentire. Lord Mycroft potrebbe lasciarsi sconfiggere dal fratello solo per farmi dispetto. In uno scontro all’ultimo sangue, invece, sarebbe costretto a lottare veramente, per dimostrare la mia innocenza. Il duello sarebbe più regolare.”

“Noi non torneremo sulla nostra decisione, Lady Irene. Non abbiamo intenzione di perdere un fidato Primo Consigliere o un ottimo comandante della Guardia, solo per provare che voi non siate una strega. Se non vi fidate di Mycroft, non avreste dovuto sceglierlo come campione. Ormai lo avete nominato e non potete più tirarvi indietro. Del resto, noi contiamo sul senso dell’onore del Primo Consigliere. Siamo sicuri che non farà nulla per coprire di biasimo la propria persona, soprattutto ai nostri occhi. Che il duello abbia inizio.”

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi. Mary aveva pensato che non si somigliassero molto. Ora, però, vide la stessa determinazione, lo stesso orgoglio e la stessa fiducia in se stesso, nello sguardo dei due uomini.

“Che sia come Dio vorrà, fratello caro,” disse Mycroft, levandosi il mantello.

 

 

I due fratelli Holmes si misero al centro del salotto, che i soldati avevano provveduto a sgombrare dell’arredamento. Entrambi estrassero la spada e la portarono al viso, in segno di saluto. Iniziarono a girare in cerchio, fronteggiandosi ad arma abbassata, come se ognuno dei due stesse attendendo che fosse l’altro, a fare la prima mossa. Si conoscevano molto bene. Avevano trascorso ore intere ad allenarsi insieme. Mycroft era stato l’unico avversario che avesse mai dato veramente del filo da torcere a Sherlock. All’inizio, era sempre stato il fratello maggiore a vincere i duelli. Solo con il tempo, Sherlock aveva capito quali fossero i suoi punti deboli e li aveva sfruttati per batterlo, anche se non sempre ci riusciva.

Nessuno fiatava. Persino Mary li osservava, trattenendo il respiro.

Sherlock e Mycroft alzarono le spade insieme, facendo battere le lame l’una contro l’altra. Una serie di colpi rapidi ruppe il silenzio della stanza. L’aria si riempì di scintille. I duellanti si allontanarono, riprendendo a studiarsi. Seguì un altro scambio, che non portò nessuno dei due a prevalere sull’altro. Stavano per ricominciare, quando l’attenzione di Sherlock venne attratta dal sole, che si intravedeva da una delle finestre. Una parte dell’astro era oscurata da qualcosa di tondo, che gli stava passando davanti. La luce solare diminuì, come se si stesse avvicinando il tramonto, ma era troppo presto. I presenti seguirono il suo sguardo e videro il prodigio compiersi davanti ai loro occhi: il sole era stato coperto dalla luna. La luce si era attenuata, gli uccellini avevano smesso di cinguettare, quasi stessero preparandosi per la notte. Sherlock stesso percepì ciò che stava avvenendo, in ogni parte del proprio essere, come se dovesse trasformarsi in lupo, a causa della maledizione. Allo stesso tempo, però, non accadde nulla.

“Un giorno senza notte ed una notte senza giorno,” mormorò Mycroft. Proprio come era stato annunciato dall’autore del testo che Mike aveva trovato.

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello, incredulo. La maledizione poteva essere spezzata, ma John avrebbe dovuto giungere in fretta. Non potevano sapere quanto sarebbe durato quello strano fenomeno. La gioia di Sherlock si trasformò in orrore, quando sentì il primo rintocco della campana di Southwark. Non si era reso conto che fosse trascorso tanto tempo: “Mike! NO!” gridò, disperato. Sherlock ascoltò il secondo rintocco, con gli occhi pieni di sgomento. Mentre la campana continuava a suonare in modo lugubre, il cavaliere cercò di correre verso la porta, ma trovò il cammino sbarrato dai soldati della Guardia, che non capivano perché il loro comandante si stesse comportando come un vigliacco.

“Sherlock… cosa stai facendo?” domandò Mycroft, allibito.

Quando l’ultimo rintocco vibrò nell’aria, Sherlock si lasciò cadere in terra, la testa bassa: “Mike. Non lo fare, ti prego. Non darmi retta.”

Nessuno osava avvicinarsi al giovane Holmes. Tutti avevano compreso che fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile, ma non sapevano cosa fare. Mycroft fece un passo verso il fratello, quasi esitante: “Non continuiamo il duello? Vuoi che Irene sia la vincitrice di questa disfida?”

“Nulla ha più importanza. John è morto. Ho detto a Mike di uccidere il falco, se non fossi tornato prima che la campana di Southwark suonasse le due.”

Mary si portò una mano alla bocca, per sopprimere l’urlo che le stava salendo direttamente dal cuore. Non poteva essere vero. John non poteva essere morto. Non ora. Non nel momento in cui il loro dolore stava, finalmente, per avere fine. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva… non poteva… non poteva…

“Per fortuna Mike non ti dà mai retta,” sussurrò una voce alle spalle di tutti.

Mary si voltò di scatto verso la porta d’ingresso, rimasta aperta dopo l’entrata del re e del suo seguito. Sherlock alzò la testa, incredulo e pieno di speranza. Mycroft spostò lo sguardo verso l’uomo che, al tempo stesso, aveva salvato e condannato suo fratello, grato che fosse ancora vivo. Solo Irene Adler fissò John con occhi pieni d’odio.

 

 

Il giovane medico indossava una semplice casacca chiara, sui pantaloni marroni. Si avvicinò ai soldati, che si allargarono, per lasciarlo passare. John superò Sherlock, senza guardarlo, senza dire un’altra parola. Sorpassò anche Mycroft, sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla persona più importante, in quell’istante. Arrivato davanti ad Irene, John alzò un braccio e le mostrò i lacci, che venivano attaccati alle zampe dei falchi addomesticati, simboli della sua maledizione. Con un gesto lento, John li lasciò cadere a terra: “Hai perso,” disse con voce sicura.

La donna non reagì. Si limitò a fissare John, con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto incenerirlo. Il giovane, però, non si fece intimorire. Le sorrise e le girò le spalle, per andare da Sherlock.

Il cavaliere si era alzato, incredulo. Non riusciva a credere di avere davanti a sé John, in carne ed ossa. Di avere sentito la sua voce.

John sorrideva, con una mano protesa in avanti, pronto a sfiorare, toccare, accarezzare, il viso di Sherlock.

Nella mano di Irene brillò un pugnale, dalla lama lunga e sottile. La donna alzò di scatto il braccio, lanciandosi contro John: “Io non perdo mai,” sibilò, in tono tagliente.

Mycroft si frappose fra John ed Irene, infilzando la donna con la propria spada.

Irene lasciò cadere il pugnale a terra, guardando il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes dritto negli occhi, sorpresa. Senza dire una parola, Irene Adler spirò fra le braccia di Mycroft Holmes, mentre l’ombra che oscurava il sole si spostava, permettendo all’astro di tornare a splendere, alto nel cielo, come sempre.

 

 

“SÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ!” L’urlo provenne dalle spalle dei soldati. Tutti si voltarono, trovandosi davanti una ragazzina minuta e bionda che saltellava, felice. Rendendosi conto di avere attirato troppo l’attenzione, Mary si schiarì la gola: “Ehm… scusate… non volevo… solo… ecco… “

“Noi ci conosciamo,” la interruppe uno dei soldati. Mary lo fissò e riconobbe nell’uomo una delle guardie della prigione. La giovane impallidì notevolmente, biascicando: “Non credo. Ho un viso molto comune,” che non suonò molto convincente. Il soldato la fissò dritto negli occhi, sicuro di quello che stava dicendo: “Tu sei Mary Morstan. Sei la ladra fuggita dalla prigione alcuni giorni fa. È giunto il tempo di farti pendere da una forca, come meriti.”

“Soldato, non so come tu possa dire una cosa del genere. Conosco benissimo questa giovane donzella e ti assicuro che non sia una ladra. Si chiama Sarah… Sarah Sawyer ed è la mia aiutante,” intervenne Mike, entrando con passo disinvolto e lanciando un’occhiata d’intesa a Mycroft.

“Non so chi sia lei, buon uomo, ma questa ragazza è una pericolosa ladra,” insisté il soldato.

“Tu non sai chi sia io?” sbottò Mike, oltraggiato.

“Il dottor Mike Stamford è stato medico della Guardia Privata del Re, molto prima che vi entrassi tu. Anche se ha lasciato il servizio, è un uomo di comprovata fedeltà al re e degno di fiducia,” si intromise Mycroft.

Il militare osservò ancora la ragazza, non molto convinto delle parole dei due uomini.

“Stai mettendo in dubbio la mia parola, soldato?” chiese il Primo Consigliere del Re, in tono gelido. Il soldato si irrigidì visibilmente. Per quanto fosse appena stato trasferito alla Guardia Privata, sapeva benissimo quanto fosse poco opportuno contraddire il Primo Consigliere: “Certo che no, signore. Mi devo essere sbagliato,” ribatté velocemente, girandosi verso il suo superiore. Mary sospirò di sollievo, mentre Mike le stringeva un braccio, in modo rassicurante.

“Veniamo a cose più importanti. – si intromise il re – La strega è morta. Il comandante della Guardia ed uno dei nostri medici sono stati liberati dalla maledizione. Vi concediamo di riprendere il vostro posto, se lo desiderate,” concluse, cercando di celare un sorriso divertito.

 

 

Sherlock e John erano inconsapevoli di ciò che stava accadendo intorno a loro. John aveva appoggiato il palmo della mano destra sulla guancia sinistra di Sherlock e lo stava accarezzando. Sherlock, aveva inclinato la testa, per mettere più pelle possibile a contatto con quella di John. Con gli occhi chiusi, ancora incredulo, si godeva il calore del dottore. Non osava aprirli, timoroso che tutto fosse un sogno e di scoprire, al risveglio, che John fosse morto.

“Apri gli occhi,” sussurrò John, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a Sherlock, quasi toccandolo con il proprio corpo. Sherlock li aprì lentamente. E si perse nel profondo oceano, che erano gli occhi azzurri di John.

 

 

“Crediamo che i dettagli possano essere decisi anche domani… o dopo. Ci farete sapere tutto voi, vero, nostro fidato consigliere?” Ridacchiò il re.

“Naturalmente, sire,” rispose Mycroft, accennando un inchino con il capo.

“Non vi saranno conseguenze per l’uccisione della strega.”

“Cosa? Mycroft Holmes non sarà perseguito per l’omicidio di Lady Adler? Non è giusto maestà…”

“State difendendo una strega, Dimmock? Sapete che vi aspetta il rogo, se scopriamo che siete un complice della strega,” lo prevenne il re, in tono volutamente minaccioso.

Dimmock indietreggiò, terrorizzato: “Non sia mai, maestà. Quello che voi decidete è legge, per me.”

“Non abbiamo altro da fare in questo luogo maledetto. Pensate voi a tutto, consigliere. Occupatevi del cadavere della strega, fate mettere in sicurezza questa casa ed assicuratevi che niente di pericoloso possa cadere in mano a chi potrebbe sfruttarlo per fini indegni. Poi fateci rapporto. Noi andiamo a comunicare alla regina, che la donna che la spaventava tanto non ha più alcun potere. Né su di lei né su nessun altro.”

“Sarà fatto come voi ordinate, maestà,” si inchinò Mycroft.

Il re lasciò il salotto, seguito dagli uomini della Guardia Privata. Dimmock si dileguò, approfittando del fatto che nessuno lo stesse considerando. Nella stanza rimasero solo Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Mike e Mary.

 

 

Se ne erano andati. Le persone rimaste nella stanza potevano non approvare quello che John e Sherlock provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma non li avrebbero biasimati, vedendoli esprimere apertamente i loro sentimenti. John si avvicinò ulteriormente a Sherlock ed appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro. Un bacio casto, delicato, tenero, dolce, quasi avesse paura di fare del male a chi lo ricevesse. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, ancora incerte se credere che quella fosse la realtà o temere che non si trattasse altro che di un sogno. Sherlock strinse John fra le braccia, in modo che i loro corpi venissero a contatto. Completamente. Il bacio si fece più profondo, colmo di desiderio e passione.

“Ehm… va bene, direi che così possa bastare. Abbiamo tutti visto anche più di quello che avremmo voluto vedere. Siamo felici che siate tornati normali, ma non mi sembra proprio il caso che facciate… questo ed altro davanti a noi. Sei d’accordo, fratello caro?” Malgrado cercasse di esprimere fastidio, la voce di Mycroft aveva una nota sollevata, che la rendeva quasi dolce.

Con molta riluttanza, John e Sherlock staccarono le labbra, ma rimasero ancora abbracciati: “Sai sempre essere seccante, Mycroft,” sbuffò il minore degli Holmes.

“Scusa se ti ricordo una cosa così superflua come l’educazione.”

Sherlock, improvvisamente si separò da John, per affrontare il fratello: “Come mai siete venuti qui proprio oggi? Mike ti ha avvisato, dicendoti cosa vi fosse scritto nel testo, che aveva trovato.”

“Mike mi ha lasciato un messaggio alla torre, prima di seguirti. Ogni settimana inviavo un mio uomo di fiducia, per avere un rapporto. Mike sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il giorno dopo la sua partenza. Mi ha spiegato quello che aveva scoperto, così ho fatto sorvegliare la casa di Irene. Il resto, penso che sia facilmente deducibile.”

“Cosa è successo al sole?” domandò Mary.

“Un’eclissi di sole,” risposero John, Mike e Mycroft, all’unisono. Sherlock li fissò interdetto.

“Naturalmente, tu non sai di cosa stiamo parlando,” sospirò Mycroft, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Se anche ho letto qualcosa al riguardo, è una nozione che ho ritenuto superfluo ricordare. Bisogna essere selettivi, quando si tratta di decidere con che cosa riempire la propria mente. L’astronomia è una scienza nebulosa e di nessuna utilità pratica. È inutile sprecare energie per conservarne la memoria.”

“Si tratta di un fenomeno che capita ogni tanto, per cui la Luna passa davanti al Sole e lo oscura,” spiegò Mike.

“Niente stregonerie?” Insisté Mary.

“Solo scienza,” confermò John.

“Ed io? Cosa faccio, ora?” Chiese Mary.

“Che ne dici di venire a parlare con me, Sarah Sawyer? O dovrei dire Mary Morstan…” propose Mycroft.

Mary scrollò le spalle: “Un nome vale un altro. Non è quello a fare una persona. Che cosa hai da propormi?”

“Un lavoro che sfrutti le tue innate ed innumerevoli capacità,” continuò Mycroft, avviandosi verso la porta.

“Mi pagherai, vero?”

“Certamente.”

“E sarà… avventuroso?”

“Assolutamente sì!”

“Allora si può fare.” Mycroft e Mary uscirono, continuando a parlare del futuro lavoro della ragazza.

Mike sospirò: “Mycroft ha sempre detto che mi avrebbe ridato il mio lavoro di medico per la Guardia Privata del Re. Speriamo che se lo ricordi.”

“Mio fratello ricorda sempre tutto. Manterrà la sua parola,” lo rassicurò Sherlock.

“Grazie per quello che hai fatto per noi, Mike. – gli disse John – Hai sacrificato una parte della tua vita per aiutarci. Non potremo mai sdebitarci con te, per questo.”

“Era il minimo che potessi fare. Se io non fossi stato così stupido…”

“Il passato è passato. – lo interruppe Sherlock – Non hai più nessun motivo, per sentirti in colpa. Se siamo qui, lo dobbiamo a te. Grazie, Mike.”

L’uomo era imbarazzato, ma felice: “Ora cosa farete?”

Sherlock allungò una mano per prenderne una di John: “Credo che sia ora di tornare a casa. Abbiamo tanto tempo da recuperare.”

John strinse forte la mano di Sherlock: “Ovunque, con te.”

Il sole splendeva alto in cielo, riscaldando la fredda giornata ed illuminando i volti felici di John e Sherlock.

Finalmente riuniti.

Finalmente insieme.

Per sempre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> N.B. Soutwark è una Cattedrale, ristrutturata nel corso dei secoli, che esisteva nella Londra del XIII secolo.
> 
> Innanzitutto, spero che nessuno sia troppo dispiaciuto per la morte di Irene. Questa è la fine che fa il Vescovo nel film e ho deciso di mantenerla. Naturalmente, non possono esserci troppi abbracci e baci in pubblico, per John e Sherlock, visto che nel XIII secolo non sarebbero stati troppo apprezzati, anche da chi simpatizzasse per loro.  
> Ringrazio chi abbia letto la storia, che spero vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio fin da ora chi voglia lasciare un commento.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Vorrei fare una piccola precisazione sul personaggio di Mary. Lei “interpreta” Philippe Gaston (nel film era impersonato da Matthew Broderick) che aveva questo particolarissimo rapporto con Dio, che ho riproposto nel racconto. Quindi, mi scuso, se qualcuno dovesse trovarlo inappropriato, ma ho solo ripreso una delle caratteristiche fondamentali di uno dei personaggi del film.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A domenica prossima.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
